


Adaptation (CURRENTLY EDITING)

by Mihue (brian_fan_4eva)



Series: Supernatural Temptations [3]
Category: After School (Band), Big Bang (Band), BoA (Musician), K-pop, Real Person Fiction, SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_fan_4eva/pseuds/Mihue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding themselves in a new word with new rules and new people surrounding them, Kangin, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Zhou Mi, Seungri, Yujin, Heechul, Yesung and Sunyoung have learned to adapt to the curveball that life has thrown them, or at least that's what they think until they encounter Choi Siwon, a man who's known for being ruthless, destructive, and for setting goals where failure is not an option. He wants in on the new Pack business, something the entire Pack is against, and unfortunately for Zhou Mi, he's been the one voted to steer Siwon away from the Packs' investments. </p><p>Zhou Mi's sure things won't end well, not when he's trying to keep a clear head, and keep his feline from trying to mark Siwon for his own...</p><p>Any text in BOLD reflects the changes to the chapters. 6-29-2016: Chapters 17 and 18 are updated!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Year 2014_ …. _north of Seoul, S. Korea_

The scent on the winds changed subtly, almost missed by the large dark grey wolf that was sniffing the air. Growling in pleasure at the thrill of the hunt pulsed through his body, the grey wolf howled, alerting the others in his pack that he’d caught the scent of their prey before bounding away in the direction the scent came from.

It was rare moments like this that made Donghae appreciate being a wolf as he lost himself in the thrill of the hunt.  **It’s been 2 years since they’d arrived in this new world with no hope of ever going back. Magic sucked that way. Once it was done, there was no going back.**

**The process in adapting to their new world was slow, sometimes painful, but the new things they discovered made the painful parts seem less painful somehow. Even the slight pang of homesickness faded more with each new thing they experienced, like when they’d gotten their first cell phones and could call each other, or the first time they’d gotten into a car and went out to the ocean.**

The scent grew sharper, Bada forcefully reminding him with a sharp twist of his legs that they _were on a hunt and could he please pay attention?_ Donghae changed to match the new direction of the large animal they were hunting, feeling somewhat ashamed he’d let himself wander off mentally during a hunt.

The form of a large brown wolf filtered into the left side of his vision as they closed in on their prey. Donghae could feel the other members of the pack closing as well. They’d soon have the prey cornered, and then their alpha would make the kill, take some for his beta and then allow the new pups in the hunt to eat first before allowing others.

This was the third hunt in the last 2 years. Their first one had happened when Donghae and the others had been formally accepted into the pack, and the second one was for the wolves in the pack who had reached full maturity as shifters the year before, which allowed them to become a part of Pack hunts and other adult business. Now the occasion for the hunt was for the good fortune that had come their way in the form of a business transaction that one of the wolves, someone named Lee Jinki, had brokered, which would give the Pack more monetary resources to use.

The howl of their alpha brought a shudder through the pack, the almost midnight black wolf had edged out into the circle where the small deer they’d cornered was turning around trying to find a way out from the circle of wolves and felines that surrounded it.

Anticipation rose amongst the pack members, the thrill of the hunt culminating into the thrill of the kill. Donghae felt his mouth water as he bared his teeth, Bada shuddering with pleasure as the anticipation grew. His other pack members were experiencing the same thrill, the same dark desire to sink their teeth into the succulent flesh of the deer they’d cornered, _yearned_ to bask in the taste of the warm salty blood that would come out of the cooling meat.

Issuing one last smug howl, Jo Jungsuk leaped powerfully from his spot to the neck of the deer, the satisfying crunch of bones breaking and snapping as the tangy, coppery scent of blood filled the clearing.

The other pack members issued the howl of a hunt well done, the sound lingering in the air as Jungsuk ripped out the base of the deer’s neck, the animal thrashing as it went down, dying magnificently as Jungsuk lapped at the blood, his mate and the beta of the pack, Kwon BoA, coming forward to claim her share of the kill.

Donghae felt Kyuhyun slide up next to him, both laying down to wait for their alpha’s signal they could partake of the kill. Kyuhyun whined, pushing his head towards Donghae as if to shake him out of his thoughts. _‘I’m just contemplative.’_ Donghae assured him through their mate bond.

‘ _Good. We were worried you had lost the scent back there.’_ Kyuhyun responded.

A huff from off to their right revealed the light grey form of Heechul, reminding them gently that they needed to pay attention to what was going on around them. The new shifters were all now taking the parts that Jungsuk ripped off for them, the alpha being careful to give them just enough to sate their hunger for the kill, but not too much to prevent them from being able to shift back to their human forms. 

**Gluttony was one thing that killed more wolf packs than anything else, as having too much to eat distorted the transformation due to the extra blood flow and digestion of the stomach.**

**Later on, after the rest of the pack had eating their share of the kill, and gone back to the country Pack house to shift and sleep off the exhaustion that usually came from being released from the thrills of the hunt and kill did Donghae realize how much the Pack had needed this release as the emotions of the Pack bonds settle down into a peaceful lull of contentment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jo Jungsuk snuggled up to his mate, belly full and feeling satisfied because his pack was satisfied. He’d only become the Pack alpha the year before when an unexpected accident had claimed the life of the previous alpha, Park Ji Young. His wife, and beta of the Pack had died within 24 hours of her mate, worsening the unexpected loss for many pack members, including their daughter, Park Ha Rae, who had thought she’d would inherit the Alpha position.

**Typically Pack Alpha was an inherited position, but it usually went to the Alpha’s first born son, not daughter and Jungsuk had been both surprised, and pleased that he’d been named the successor, even if it meant that Ha Rae would be relegated to a regular Pack member. If she’d had a mate at the time of her father’s passing, it would have been a completely different story.**

This hunt had been a huge release for many of the pack members who’d felt the double loss more than others. BoA sighed, her fingers curling up in Junsuk’s hair. She’d always had a weird habit of curling around his head in her sleep **after a hunt**  something she’d attributed to her childhood before she’d become a part of the Pack.

The familiarity of BoA’s fingers unconsciously tightening in his hair relaxed Jungsuk, his wolf already reassuring Jungsuk that he was safe and nothing would happen while he slept.

**

“Where do you want these boxes?” Kangin asked as he sidestepped Heechul a few weeks  **later.**

“What label is on them?” Sunyoung asked, trying to see the piece of tape on the first box.

Kangin looked at the box. “Office?” He said. “It’s hard to read it upside down.”

“Well, lean down you big lout so I can read it.” Sunyoung had really grown in the last 2 years now that she was able to make her own decisions.  **The fact that the Pack mentality had changed so much that the female wolves could go out and be nearly completely independent still floored Kangin. Sunyoung had embraced her new found freedom, and had astounded nearly everyone who'd time shifted from Joseon with how fast she'd learned the changes in the Korean language and how enthusiastically she was working on her educational studies.**

Kangin grunted more at being called a big lout than being told to let Sunyoung see the label on the box. Bending down easily, he waited as she read the label. “So where does it go?”

“Office.” She replied, patting him on the arm and grinning at the scowl he threw her direction as he turned and headed to put the box in the proper place.

Donghae was busy sorting things from another box onto some shelves near the front desk reception when Kangin returned from the back of the newest Pack business they were helping to set up. “So, 10 bucks says that Jungsuk is going to ask Donghae to run the new office.” Heechul was saying to Seungri as they put up the new blinds on the office window that looked out onto the street.

“10 bucks says he asks Kangin to run the office and has Donghae signed as the first model.” Seungri snorted, taking on the bet with Heechul as the older of the two finished his side of the blinds.

Kangin shook his head. “20 bucks says Jungsuk will smack you both upside the head for betting on the new business.”

“He’s right.” Jungsuk smirked, walking in with BoA right behind him, both holding boxes.

Kangin smirked, shaking his hands at Heechul and Seungri. “Pay up bitches.” He chortled. Heechul huffed and Seungri groaned, both putting 10 dollars into his outstretched hands.

The office was set up quickly. Jungsuk was planning on opening the new business that afternoon, having already gotten some contacts and jobs lined up. “So, here’s the deal. The business is a new modeling agency, partly to help Ha Rae and Amber’s clothing business take off. Ha Rae wants to expand into the non-shifter market and she wants several of you for models for her clothing.” Jungsuk explained.

**BoA had been planning the modeling business for nearly 6 months with Jinki, contacting places that she knew were shifter friendly, and some that were not. Jungsuk had helped his mate and asked most of his Pack that he knew would be ok with becoming models before he'd sent out their profiles to the places looking, well, all but Sunyoung and Yujin, mostly because Sunyoung hadn't expressed any desire to work until a few months ago, and he already knew Yujin would put up a fight.**

“I thought that’s what Henry was for?” Zhou Mi asked, earning a well-placed smack from Yujin.

“Henry’s finishing up his last semester of business classes, so he won’t be available to model.” Jungsuk said, choosing to ignore the smack. He’d learned early on that Yujin tended to have a shorter fuse than most shifters, especially when she and Zhou Mi were in odds with each other. ‘ _She wants to date some human.’_ His wolf said, disproval strong in the tone.

“Yujin, you and Sunyoung are going to be modeling the female clothing for Ha Rae.” Jungsuk said, smiling internally when Yujin’s face turned a shade lighter than normal.

**Sunyoung squeaked in surprise at the announcement, murmuring respectfully, "Thank you Alpha."**

“But I….what?” Yujin frowned. “Amber’s good at modeling, why should I?” She huffed.

“Because I said so.” Jungsuk told her, his voice a little harsher than intended as she flinched. **He hated being rough and rude to any of his Pack, but Yujin somtimes clung to her stubborn feline ways more often than not, which usually resulted in Jungsuk having to go all Pack Alpha on her to get her to cooperate.** “Moving on, Ha Rae thinks both Donghae and Kyuhyun would be good for the male side, and she also wants Zhou Mi since he’s taller than the other two.” He sighed, shuffling papers, handing BoA a stack of contracts.

BoA whispered reassuringly to Yujin to sooth the sting of Jungsuk’s harsh voice as she handed the feline shifter a contract. “Moving on, we also have a couple of jobs with another clothing store that showed interest in Seungri modeling some sort of outerwear line they’ll be promoting for the upcoming winter season. BoA’s going with him to ensure he gets treated well since it’s a non-Pack allied business.” Jungsuk said, catching the nod that BoA’s given him. “For now, Heechul, I want you to man the reception desk, but the job does require you to dress nicely.” Jungsuk’s already eyeballed the cocky shifter’s choice of clothing.

Heechul’s jaw dropped. “What my outfit isn’t ok?”

“At least wear something that matches.” BoA interjected. “I can help you since I’ll be in the office a lot as well.”

‘ _We have one hell of a mate.’_ Jungsuk tells his wolf as BoA continues to go around the table, giving out contracts as he feels his wolf preening in agreement.

As soon as Heechul’s done bitching about his wardrobe being fine and in no need of help from BoA, who’s given the less dominate shifter _the look of death_ that includes a bit of her own wolf in it, Jungsuk’s ready to move on. “So, it’s probably obvious, but this modeling agency is going to be BoA’s project. I’ll help get contracts since I’m better known in the business, but I fully expect every single one of you to help promote a professional, homey atmosphere when there are non-shifter potentials in the office and on the sets you will be working at.”

Jungsuk’s been at a loss on how to fully incorporate the shifters from the Joseon Dynasty into the Pack’s various businesses for the past month since they’d been given the clear from one of the older Pack teachers who’d retired from teaching high school. This modeling business would work well with most of them, seeing as how they’d all managed to survive most of their existence in the old Joseon world without major scaring or illnesses.

Shifters might live longer and be able to change from human to animal forms, but it doesn’t exempt them from catching serious diseases that can affect their neuromotor skills like Parkinson’s or just getting sick with a serious cold or flu.

Jungsuk ends the meeting, his mind already on the task at hand of gathering more modeling jobs for the crew. Without having to say it, not even through their mate bond, Jungsuk’s sure that BoA’s going to want more female models to use on jobs. The problem is that most of the other females in the Pack besides Sunyoung and Yujin were either too short, too young, too plain, too old, or otherwise employed to be of any help to his mate, **and the ones he did approach before hand declined were too busy with other projects in college.  
**

It would mean bringing in fresh talent that’s non-shifter, and it’s something that makes Jungsuk apprehensive about giving BoA the go-ahead on recruitment. It was one thing to have both the Liu and Lau families knowing their shifting abilities, but to bring in outsiders who’d potentially spill their secret? Jungsuk shuddered at the thought.  **The last thing the Pack needed was for their existence to be blown wide open into the public eye.**

“Penny for your thoughts?” BoA’s warm scent comforted Jungsuk as she walked into the office where he was organizing things for her.

“Just thinking about the potential lack of female models for this business venture.” Jungsuk sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

BoA looked at him sympathetically. “Don’t worry about it. Right now we’re fine with the overload of male models. Amber’s sure she can get some of her cousins who are Friends of the Pack to apply for the company as aspiring female models if we need them.”

Jungsuk sighed happily as BoA came around and started massaging his shoulders. “It’s not that, it’s the future potential non-shifters that will want to apply. You know just as well as I do that once the non-shifter world takes notice of the guys modeling that the popularity of the agency will take off and we’ll be flooded with both contracts, job requests and humans wanting to be models for us.”

BoA’s hum of agreement did little to soothe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jo Jungsuk is one of several of my favorite actors in Korean dramas (King 2 Hearts, What's Up?) along with Lee Seung Gi (who's currently starring in You Are All Surrounded, which I highly recommend watching), who will probably be making a cameo or just randomly appearing somewhere in the fic. The problem I'm having is that it's incredibly hard to find facts on Jo Jungsuk outside of what Wikipedia has, and since I am not capable of reading Korean (even with Google translate on), it makes the search for random facts about the actor that much harder. So what I'm asking is that you, the readers, give me some names for Jungsuk's wolf, and possibly a name for BoA's wolf as well through the comments. 
> 
> Other than that I'm happy to see that people are reading the stories in the series, and I hope y'all are liking the new chapters so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome!” The cheerful male voice called out as the bell over the door rang, signaling another customer. The cheerfulness of the voice flowed over the young woman standing uncertainly in the entryway of the coffee shop, taking in the smells that mixed and blended into the unique smell that came from a well-loved coffee house.

“What can I get for you?” Yesung looked at the woman, frowning as she stood uncertainly in the doorway. Her clothes suggested she’d either run away from something recently or was just disheveled, he couldn’t really tell, but taking a deep breath, he recognized the sharp scent of fear she was emitting as she straightened her jacket.

“Hey, Soohyun.” Yesung hissed at his co-worker as he finished serving some lattes to a pair of businessmen.

“What’s up hyung?” Kim Soohyun asked, setting the tray on the counter.

“Take a deep breath.” Yesung said.

Soohyun breathed in, his face confused until he recognized the scent of fear. “The girl?” Soohyun asked, cocking his head towards her.

Yesung nodded, eyes narrowing as the bell over the door rang again, admitting a tall figure in a business suit. The woman’s scent of fear tripled as the man behind her placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently forward. Yesung decided to watch the pair, seeing the way she’d tensed the moment his hand had landed on her. “Welcome!” He plastered a smile on his face, waiting patiently behind the counter as Soohyun went to clean off another table.

“You’re right Min Yeon, this place is homey.” The man smiled down at the woman. “Relax. You’ll do fine as my new assistant.” He added, striding over to the counter. “I’ll even buy your drink today.”

The woman’s face, soft and heart-shaped, relaxed a little as the man moved away from her. “Thank you Mr. Choi.” She said, trying to sound more relaxed to Yesung’s ears, but failing miserably. She kept her head down, preventing Yesung from seeing what color her eyes were as the pale olive look to her skin suggested she was mixed.

“I’ll have a caramel latte and she’ll have?” The man named Choi turned to her, eyebrows raised.

“A mocha-chino.” She replied quickly, stepping up next to him.

Yesung rang up the orders, and slid the man’s card through their card reader. Handing back the card, he murmured that their drinks would be out momentarily, so they could go find a seat.

‘ _I don’t like the way she smells of fear.’_ Cloud told him, sullen and worried. ‘ _It’s like she wants to be as far away from that man as possible.’_

Yesung sighed, steaming the milk for the man’s latte. The whole ordeal irked him, and Cloud becoming moody and sullen wasn’t helping. Thankfully he’d caught the first name of the man and was planning on looking him up once his shift at the café was over. The bell rang again, admitting Lee Jinki while Soohyun delivered the drinks. “YO! Yesung!” He belted, his voice smooth and melodic as he danced in front of the counter. “You’re moving up in the world buddy.”

Yesung raised an eyebrow. It was rare that Jinki sang, and in public no less. “What do you mean?”

“Did you not get the text that Jungsuk sent? He wants you over at the modeling agency.” Jinki smiled. “A job offer came in and BoA thinks you’d be perfect for it with your dark hair and bedroom eyes.” He leered, his bright brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Yah!” Yesung exclaimed, trying to keep his voice from attracting the attention of the customers. “Keep that down will ya?”

Jinki caught the double meaning, leaning over the counter and motioning for Yesung to come closer. “What’s up?” He took a breath, frowned and then looked around the café quickly, eyes narrowing in on the tall man in the corner dictating something to the young woman who typed furiously on a tablet. “Why is the girl over there smell of fear?”

Yesung shrugged. “I don’t know. She came in smelling like that. The guy’s name is Choi Siwon.”

Jinki sucked in a breath. “Oh shit.” He swore softly. “Go to the back, we’ll talk there.”

Yesung motioned wordlessly to Soohyun to man the counter, the younger shifter happily doing so while Yesung went to the back. Jinki was tying an apron around his waist in the office when Yesung walked in. He shut the door so they couldn’t be overheard, getting the feeling that this was very important information Jinki was about to give him.

“Choi Siwon is one of the most destructive, ruthless businessmen that rivals our Pack.” Jinki explained, punching something into the time clock. “If he’s here, that means he’s looking into expanding his business sights on something that the Pack owns. It could be the café, or the bakery, since that’s areas he’s not ventured in yet.”

Yesung sat down at the desk, absorbing the information. “So he’s the one who’s been buying up the new businesses in the area and then liquidating them for new shops of his boutiques?” He asked, recalling some information that Jungsuk and Kangin had been discussing.

Jinki nodded, pointing at the computer. “Boot that thing up and see what you can pull out of the news about Siwon. I’m going to call Jungsuk.” **Jinki pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial for Jungsuk’s cell phone. The Alpha’s** probably **already** felt the slight panicky feeling that Jinki was trying hard not to project onto the other wolves in the café. His foot tapped out an impatient tune as Jungsuk’s phone rang.

“Jinki, what is it?” BoA’s tired voice asked into the phone.

“Put Jungsuk on, please.” Jinki knew better than to order the beta around, so he’d phrased it as a request, putting a hint of fear and uncertainty into both his voice and the pack bonds.

The whisper of air ghosted over the phone’s microphone and Jungsuk’s voice came through the line. “What is it that’s got you upset?”

“Choi Siwon walked into the café about 10 minutes ago.” Jinki didn’t beat around the bush.

“Shit.” Jungsuk swore. “Who’s with him?”

“Some new girl who stinks of fear.” Jinki said, wiggling his foot as Yesung typed furiously into the computer. “She looks like his new assistant.”

“So he’s gotten rid of the old bat.” Jungsuk sighed. “See if you can get any information out of her without alerting Siwon to what you’re up to. In fact, if Soohyun is there, have him do it. I’m sure Siwon’s going to recognize you from the bakery.” **Many of the Pack members worked in the Pack owned businesses, and Jinki was no exception, working in both the bakery and the café while he plans his next business venture.**

Jinki listened to a few more instructions to relay to Soohyun as Yesung yelped quietly, waving Jinki over. “He’s announced his intention to get into the modeling business about 3 hours ago.” Yesung said loudly enough for Jungsuk to hear over the phone.

A groan was heard loud and clear over the phone. “We’re going to have to keep an eye on him.” Jinki mouthed to Yesung. He talked with Jungsuk a few more minutes while Yesung went back out to see if the businessman was still there.

Soohyun knew something was up the moment Yesung beckoned to him. “Go to the back and talk with Jinki.” Yesung said, taking the cleaning cloth from him.

Yesung was glad this time of day was the lull in the café’s business. It allowed him to tidy up the lounging area whilst keeping an eye on Siwon and his assistant. Soohyun came out and nodded at Yesung just as Siwon stood and spotted the young shifter. Beckoning to Soohyun, Siwon gave him a look over before asking where the bathroom was, and Soohyun was glad to point to the opposite side of the café. As soon as Siwon was out of earshot, he casually sauntered over to the woman, turning on his soft charm that relaxed and comforted others without being too charming.

Yesung watched for Siwon out of the corner of his eye as he cleaned the last table. When Siwon came back, Yesung made a soft growl, too soft to be heard by normal human hearing, but Soohyun picked up on it and patted the woman on the back before Siwon could see it. He scooted away from the table, pretending to fix a painting that was crooked.

“Can we get a couple of drinks to go?” Yesung had gone back behind the counter, cleaning some of the machines before the afternoon rush would start, and was startled by the soft approach of the woman.

“Sure!” Yesung smiled at her, noticing how tired she looked now that she wasn’t cowering under Siwon. Her bright blue-green eyes startled him, making him wonder if Siwon was just using her as a pretty assistant to fool people. “Same ones as before?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded, fiddling with the card she held in her hand. “You make a really good mocha-chino.” She added softly.

Yesung hummed, hoping the action would sooth the woman. Her scent of fear had lessened, but he was sure the moment she came near Siwon it would come back full force. He quickly made the drinks, and pushed them at her, taking the card she handed him. When he handed the card back, he’d slipped a business card for the café that Jinki had written on into her hand. “Thank you very much for coming.” He said, holding her hand softly. “If you need anything, let us know.We’d love to see you here again soon.”

Soohyun must have said something to her earlier as her eyes widened and she nodded almost inconspicuously as she took the card and slipped it into a pocket. “Thank you.” She said quietly, taking the drinks.

**

It takes 2 weeks before Siwon is seen again around one of the Pack’s businesses. This time, Jungsuk’s got someone tailing the ruthless business man, reporting his every move. Yesung’s assumption that Siwon’s new assistant was only there for looks turned out to be true when people started to treat Siwon differently than before, even smiling and talking with the man as if they’d been friends for a long time. **The change in attitude concerns Jungsuk, and even BoA and Jinki are getting nervous since Siwon hasn’t actually done anything even remotely close to opening up his own modeling agency.**

Jungsuk’s prediction about the popularity of the modeling agency skyrocking when Seungri’s first photo shoot came out ended up being more than triple what they’d expected.  Something about Seungri had people clamoring to have him model their clothing line, or try out a new product.

All hell breaks loose around the modeling agency when the first spread for Ha Rae’s new fall clothing line she and Amber had been furiously working on comes out. Donghae’s astounded by the amount of fans he’s gained from one photo shoot, and even more astounded that people were just as enamored with Kyuhyun, though his wolf isn’t happy about the attention being lavished on his mate.

Jungsuk’s forced to get private unlisted cellphones for the group, and has to post security guards at the office so the rabid fans don’t force their way into the office in attempts to get a hold of the three popular models. **The Pack elders are pleased that the new business has become very successful in such a short time, but concerns had been expressed over any possibilities of their very existence being leaked out into the public. BoA’s sworn that if anyone or anything happens to compromise the existence of the Pack, she’ll shut down the business immediately.**

BoA’s gloating and smirking, prancing around the office and the Pack houses in lieu of her good fortune. It’d been her idea to start the modeling agency and feels like she’s struck gold. She’s at the office when Siwon calls to ask for an appointment to discuss business of common interests with her. **She’d been wondering when the businessman would be contacting her, though the reason for the visit is not exactly what she’d expected Siwon to ask to meet with her over.**

“Don’t let him try anything funny.” Jungsuk warns, his wolf restless and worried about the meeting.

“Don’t worry.” BoA’s got her fingers in his hair again, working to soothe his growing headache over the whole thing. She shifts behind him, moving a leg that’s threating to fall asleep on her. “I’m already prepared for when he tries to buy out the agency or buy shares into it.” **She knows exactly how Siwon manages to take over companies before he liquidates them.**

“The Pack Elders are all in a fit over you even accepting a meeting with him.” Jungsuk adds, though he knows that his mate is well aware of the dislike the elders have for Siwon’s business practices.

“It’s not like they can do anything about it right now.” BoA scoffed, her wolf humming in agreement through their mate bond. “I’m just going to feel out what Siwon’s intentions are, and then let him know firmly that I’m not interested in any partnerships or selling to him.”

The next day has the office tense as they know it’s the day of BoA’s meeting with Siwon. Donghae’s heard by now of the notorious businessman, whom, he finds after a little historical research, is the direct descendant of his former brother in law. He’s not forgotten the fact that he was once married, **even though he’s mated to Kyuhyun**. It’d been a lesson hard learned by the group within a few months of arriving in their new home that everyone they’d known or been involved with has passed away and several generations later some of the descendants are named after their ancestors. Donghae had even felt some sadness learning of the fate that beheld his parents and wife.

Donghae busies himself with reading some book that he’s totally lost interest in, wanting to see what this descendant looks like. Zhou Mi was off on his photo shoot for Ha Rae’s clothing, and Seungri was sitting with Heechul in the front office, arguing over which hair color Heechul wants to use next when he goes in for a haircut. Kyuhyun was at the coffee house, filling in for one of the younger pack members who’d had a field trip for school and forgotten to tell them about it until the night before.

BoA’s muttering to herself in the office, pacing back and forth, her shifter nervous. ‘ _I can’t believe we are doing this!’_ Her wolf chides her, **feeding off the slight anxiety through the mate bond that Jungsuk is emitting even though he’s nowhere near the office**. _‘He better not try anything funny or I swear that I will come out and give him a good scare.’_

‘ _You will do no such thing Sara!’_ BoA scolds her wolf. ‘ _It would be death for us all if you come out.’_

‘ _Not physically.’_ Sara’s tone is serious. ‘ _I just mean I would come out metaphysically through you. Like intimidate him?’_

BoA stops with that thought from her wolf. ‘ _Sara, you may have something there. We should ask permission though.’_

Jungsuk readily agrees through their mate bond to let Sara add some power to BoA’s words should Siwon prove to be difficult when he’s told no to any of his demands.

The phone buzzes, startling BoA only because she wasn’t expecting it. “Yes?” She answered the phone.

“Choi Siwon is here.” Heechul’s voice soothes BoA’s nerves. “Seungri’s escorted him to the conference room.”

“Thank you Heechul.” BoA is grateful that she has such calming Pack members suddenly, sending some warmth and love through the Pack bonds towards those in the office.

BoA takes a moment to ensure she looks calm and professional as she walks out of her office. The last thing she needed Choi Siwon to see was her being unprofessional, and this would cause him to think she’s not taking this business seriously.

Seungri’s standing outside the door, wearing a tight smile when BoA walks up to him. The feline is normally calm, so seeing him tensed and not calm is a bit unnerving, but then BoA remembers that all Seungri has heard of Siwon is that he’s a very formidable person. “It’s ok.” BoA soothes the shifter, smiling softly at him.

Seungri let out a breath, visibly relaxing at BoA’s touch. “Good luck in there.” He breathes as she turns to the door.

“Thanks. If I need anything, I’ll call on the desk phone.” BoA tells him. It’s standard Pack code to use technology when dealing with non-shifters if they need to call another Pack member even though the bonds are much faster and more accurate in relaying emotions.

Seungri nodded, already walking away from the door.

BoA takes a steadying deep breath, turns the handle and walks into the conference room, a smile on her face. “Good afternoon Mr. Choi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started watching Roomates on Dramafever which features EXO's Chanyeol this week, and surprisingly not only do I like the show, but Chanyeol is so polite on the show and so unassumingly cute that he's gained me as a fan even though I'm 11 years his senior ( O.O ) The show almost reminds me of the old Real World TV series that ran on MTV back in the day (does it even still exist?), but without the crazy drama that American TV tends to show (at least for now). He'll probably show up somewhere in the series now I'm sure. I'm still looking for suggestions for Jungsuk's wolf's name! If you want to, you can comment with a suggestion for me, or if you found this story from my twitter, just tweet me with your suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Choi Siwon looks the part of the evil business man who’s just out to line his own pockets and be damned with the rest of the world. It’s a reputation that’s he’s built up in order to keep people away from his insanely insecure private self. He’s not even sure that the line between his private life and professional life hasn’t started to blend, only that by the time he’s sitting in the conference room of Kwon Modeling Agency, his nerves are getting the best of him and he’s more than surprised at the beauty that Kwon BoA possesses as well as the professionalism that she emits as she stepped into the conference room. The same Kwon BoA who’d started out as a promising dancer in the early 2000’s only to get into a horrible accident on the way home from a gig and spent 3 months in a private hospital, unable to walk, according to the media reports at the time.

No, Siwon is not here to intimidate the petite former dancer turned modeling agency director, who’s kept her small dancer’s frame and seems even more fluid in her walking than she did dancing back in the day. He’s sure she could pass for a model herself it hadn’t been for her height. Siwon is here to offer contacts to the agency, realizing that his own intentions to expand his business away from small boutiques that offered clothing and accessories like makeup, sunglasses and hair pieces, and into the modeling market had been farfetched the moment the models for Kwon had skyrocketed the agency into super agency status.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Choi.” BoA greeted Siwon, who stands quickly at her almost silent entrance into the room.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Kwon.” Siwon replies, formally bowing to her.

BoA gestures for him to sit as she rounds the table to the head, next to where Siwon is sitting. He waits politely for her to reach her chair and sit down before he lowers his tall thin frame into the overly comfortable chair. “So, let’s get straight to the point.” BoA says while shuffling some papers in the folder she’d brought with her. “What are your intentions in proposing this meeting?”

Siwon hadn’t expected her to be so frank, or get straight down to business in a no-nonsense way. “Um,” He’s realized he’s embarrassed now because he’s caught off guard by BoA. “My intentions are probably not what you’d expect them to be.” He said, pulling a sheet out from his own folder. “I’ve been reorganizing things in my business holdings and realized that I no longer have the capacity to keep some of the people on this list, mostly the people who’ve been modeling for my boutiques.” He slide the paper over to BoA. “They are great workers, wonderful people but because of the recent downturn in the economy, my analyst informed me last week that keeping people just to be exclusive models is not practical.”

“And so you want to give my agency a boost in models so they would have a good place to work from?” BoA’s skeptical, and rightly so. **Nothing that Choi Siwon gives to other business comes for free. There’s always a catch and BoA’s sure that Siwon thinks she’ll fall for his good businessman act with how polite and forthcoming he seems to be.**

Siwon smiles, his face looking impossibly younger and friendlier than BoA’s ever seen. Siwon sat back in his chair, fingers resting lightly on the arm rests. “In a sense yes. I know that you only have 2 female models and most of the people who model for my business are female.” He sighs. “I know I haven’t got the best reputation as a businessman, but I’m not entirely heartless. **I don’t want to let these models go without having something lined up for them. Many of them are going through college while modeling.”**

BoA’s more than skeptical of this idea as it’s totally not what she’d expected Choi Siwon to give her. “What’s the catch?” She asks, though Siwon’s noted already she hasn’t even glanced at the piece of paper.

“I want a 10% shareholder stake in your company.” Siwon lets the bomb drop, realizing that BoA’s not going to be coerced into the deal easily. “Just for a year, to let my models get a good foothold into the industry before I give the shares back.”

“No.” BoA’s sliding the list back towards him. She can smell his dissatisfaction at her refusal. In fact the entire time, BoA’s sure that Siwon’s hiding something as his scent has seemed, off somehow. ‘ _Do I need to help?’_ Sara’s tone is concerned.

‘ _Not yet. Let’s see how he reacts to my refusal.’_ BoA tells her wolf.

Siwon’s not surprised she’s said no. “It would work out for the both of us. You get female models, I get to see how successful you can make them in a year’s time. Both parties benefit.” **He tries to persuade her, even though he knows that she’s probably not going to take his offer. He’s got one more thing up his sleeve though, he’s not a successful businessman by luck.**

BoA’s sliding her own papers into her folder. “My refusal still stands Mr. Choi. I will have one of my assistants see you out.”

BoA almost growls in warning as Siwon’s hands enclose around a hand as she’s reaching out to the phone situated on the table. “Please.” Siwon’s scent hasn’t changed, indicating he’s planned the whole thing out. “I’m not so prideful that I won’t beg.” He says.

BoA can feel Sara bristling at the unwanted contact by the human. “You’re dangerously close to breaching protocol.” She warns, attempting to tug her hand out of Siwon’s hands. ‘ _Ok, need you.’_ She mentally tells her wolf. “ _Please let go of my hand.”_ She’s got more force behind her words now with the aid of her wolf. **“ _Or I will call security to escort you out.”_**

Siwon lets go of her hand, completely surprised by the force of her words. He knows he’s crossed a line he shouldn’t have, but that’s the price he is paying for his reputation as not backing down from something he wants. And suddenly he’s curious as to why BoA’s not jumping at the opportunity to have more female models in her company, even if it comes with Siwon attached.

“Please escort Mr. Choi politely out.” BoA has anger in her voice, at least, that’s what Siwon assumes he’s hearing is anger. She stands, turning to him. “In the future Mr. Choi, I suggest you send all requests in writing.”

And with that BoA’s walking out of the conference room, an angry stride to her step.

Siwon sighs. He knows that the first attempt always ends in a refusal. Maybe he should have brought his new assistant Min Yeon with him, even though she’s timid, and almost laughably shy when around Siwon. His assistant’s foreign looks has brought more good luck to his business dealings than his previous assistant had. It makes him almost feel sorry for using her in such a way.

Siwon stands, brushing off his annoyance with BoA’s flippant treatment of him as different man from the first came into the room, coughing lightly to announce his presence. The man has a definite Chinese look to his face, and his stance shows more of the tightly controlled discipline that private schools teach. Siwon grabs the folder off the table, a little bit of his annoyance he’s not stuffed down showing. The paper with the names of the models he’s willing to share lays untouched on the table as Siwon stalks from the room, not bothering to give the other male a glance.

**

Zhou Mi had finished his photo shoot for Ha Rae, coming back to the office to see how things were since he had muted the link to the Pack a little during the shoot so he wouldn’t be distracted by things like anger or aggression. The first thing he’s told **when he walks into the reception area** while Heechul answers the phone, is that Choi Siwon just finished his meeting with BoA and would he be nice enough to escort the businessman out?

Zhou Mi is dressed in a purple silk shirt that shows off his light brown eyes and a pair of charcoal grey slacks that fit almost perfectly to his long legs. Zhou Mi knows he’s pretty tall for being of Chinese decent, and while he wouldn’t have called himself arrogant about his looks, he’s gotten more than his fair share of comments from people, both Pack and non-shifter. It’s made Niqui feel incredibly happy that they were getting attention.

Zhou Mi murmurs the appropriate response to Seungri’s request, which isn’t an order, thankfully as Zhou Mi is still way more dominate than Seungri. Smoothing an invisible wrinkle on his shirt, he goes to the conference room in time to see BoA walk out, body language showing how tense she was, and her scent all but screaming that she was _pissed beyond belief_ at the businessman.

**Zhou Mi doesn’t even want to know what emotions are running through the Pack bonds, opting to keep his connection partially shut down at the moment. He doesn’t realize that BoA’s already clamped down on her anger so that it doesn’t bleed out into the Pack and cause anyone in the office to lash out involuntarily while the human is still in the building.**

Instinctively, Zhou Mi does nothing to bring attention to himself as BoA stalks back to her office. Turning the handle of the door, he steels himself for coming face to face with what he’s assumed to be a cold-hearted evil looking man. What he finds when he slips into the room is a tall Korean who’s got a soft angle to his face. Zhou Mi coughed to announce his presence to the other man, not surprised in the least bit that he’s being ignored by Siwon.

The moment Siwon passes by Zhou Mi, every fiber of Zhou Mi’s being screams at him to drag Siwon back into the room, human or not. Niqui is suddenly eager to meet Siwon, begging and pleading to be allowed to smell the other male’s scent more clearly.

Zhou Mi forces Niqui down, his body suddenly tense as he’s scrambling behind Siwon. If he’s being escorted from the room that means BoA doesn’t want him trying to sneak into any of the other offices and getting private information from the company.

Siwon bypasses the front desksilently, Zhou Mi stopping at the threshold, bowing slightly behind Siwon’s back as Heechul and Seungri do the same from behind the front desk area. “Have a good day Mr. Choi!” They all chorused together, the latter of the trio taking great joy in the way Siwon’s step falters as he leaves the office.

Niqui has piped down with the loss of the scent of the other man. Zhou Mi relaxes, then realizes what his feline is saying. “Shit.” Zhou Mi muttered, shoulders slumping.

Donghae’s engrossed in reading some book, only looking up when Zhou Mi enters the room, suddenly too tired to do anything.

“What’s wrong with you?” Donghae had gotten his glimpse of Siwon when the man had come into the office **and hadn’t been shocked in the least bit to see that the cold businessman looked nearly identical to his namesake.** He gets a good look at the older shifter.

“Siwon.” Zhou Mi **mumbles, sinking** into a chair, hands going to his face. “Not good.”

Donghae’s confused and polling his wolf if anything had been said or exchanged between pack members. Getting nothing on that end, he squares his shoulders, looking at Zhou Mi. “What about Siwon?”

“Do you think Jungsuk’s going to be mad if my mate turns out to be a non-shifter?” Zhou Mi asks suddenly, ignoring Donghae’s question.

“Depends.” Donghae’s really confused now. “If the person acknowledges you as their mate then I doubt Jungsuk will be mad. Why? Who do you think is your mate?” Donghae asks innocently. **“Have you met him or her?”**

“Siwon.” Zhou Mi’s eyes are red with unshed tears. **“I….I think he might be my mate.”**

Donghae’s response brings Seungri, Heechul and BoA running to the room, worry and fear permeating the air. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit of a hiccup for me, I had a slight block in how I wanted it to go, but I think it turned out ok in the end. It also helps that this week my mother in law showed up for her 2 week bi-annual visit so at the very least, I'm hoping to get several more chapters written so I don't have to interact with her. She's a bit of a crazy person (not joking) and so writing and blasting Super Junior during the day while the hubby's at work is a good way to keep her away so I don't end up drinking all day in an effort to put up with her (I like my liver).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!!

Kyuhyun’s busy with several orders at the coffee house, **thankful it’s been a pleasantly good day in the shop with a steady line of customers that keeps the staff fairly busy and not actively concentrating on the Pack bonds.**

**And then all hell breaks loose inside his head, both his Pack bond and his mate bond erupting with pain, confusion, and fear all at the same time, nearly causing Kyuhyun to lose control, barely missing burning his hand with scalding hot milk as he realizes that it’s Donghae and he’s having a massive panic attack.**

Taking a deep breath, and shoving his wolf down to keep from changing and bounding over to the modeling agency in wolf form to find out **why his mate is panicking** , Kyuhyun smiles at Yesung reassuringly as he finishes the latte, **his hands shaking from the effort.**

**The minute silence from all the staff dealing with the sudden influx of emotions before it’s clamped down, presumably by BoA, doesn’t even get noticed by their customers as Yesung looks over at Kyuhyun, a frown on his face. “What was that?”**

Kyuhyun **hands off the order he’s finished, and rushes towards the office, fumbling for his cell phone as Yesung follows him back, two of the other staffers taking over their spots almost immediately, his** long fingers quickly dialing Donghae’s phone. “I don’t know, but Donghae **has never** freaked out **this badly before.” The Pack knows about how Donghae became a werewolf and how he’d seemed to accept his newfound place in life without much of a problem back in Joseon, and even now the charismatic brunette doesn’t let a whole lot phase him. So naturally Kyuhyun’s more than worried about his mate.**

“We all felt that.” Yesung replied dryly, folding his arms over his chest. “Any idea of what could have caused it?”

Kyuhyun’s got his cellphone to his ear, frustration growing on his face as its apparent Donghae’s not answering his cell. “No idea.” He’s growling softly now, unconsciously letting his wolf show with his worry.

Yesung feels bad for the former Alpha. If it hadn’t been for one of the pups still in high school going on a field trip, Kyuhyun would have been over at the agency with his mate, and probably would have kept a good grip on him.

Kyuhyun tries Donghae’s phone again, mumbling something about not making sense through their mate bonds as he ends the call. He’s dialing another number as Yesung goes back to the front to make sure the other staff members are ok.

When Yesung comes back, Kyuhyun has successfully gotten someone on the phone, and it sounds like Donghae’s **panic attack** was for a good reason. “What do you mean he said Siwon may be his mate?!” Kyuhyun’s got a slight edge of panic in his voice, echoes **from Donghae seeping** through their bond, **causing Yesung to wonder what exactly was going on at the modeling agency.**

Yesung stands near Kyuhyun, waiting until the shifter notices him there before relaxing. He’s not that stupid to know touching another shifter who’s dealing with the frantic emotions through a mate bond is asking to be attacked. “What’s going on?” He mouths to the younger male.

“Zhou Mi.” Kyuhyun mouths back, frowning. “He thinks Siwon’s his mate.” Kyuhyun’s attention is brought back to the phone. “Put the phone next to Donghae, please.” He must be talking to BoA, as she’s one of the few besides Yesung, Hyukjae, Heechul and Kangin who are more dominate than the tall shifter.

“Hae.” Kyuhyun practically _purred_ into the phone in an attempt to calm down his mate.

**Yesung feels relief when the Pack bonds open up again, deciding to give Kyuhyun some privacy as he helps to calm his mate over the phone.** What seems like hours later, Kyuhyun is coming out of the back, relief evident on his face. Yesung’s thankful that the café’s in the lull between busy times. “So, what’s going on?”

Kyuhyun fiddled with a loose piece of one of the coffee machines. “So, the meeting with Siwon went as planned. BoA’s asked for a Pack meet tonight by the way. Zhou Mi came back from his shoot early, just as the meeting was finishing and he was asked by Seungri to escort Siwon from the conference room. Zhou Mi says that the moment Siwon passed by him on the way out of the room, his feline wanted a better sniff of the human’s scent and the next thing he realized once the human was gone was that his feline was claiming that Siwon was possibly his mate.” Kyuhyun said in one go.

“Whoa.” Yesung took in the information, processing it. “So why did Donghae freak out?”

**Kyuhyun pauses, taking a breath. “He’s afraid that Siwon will use Zhou Mi and their mate bond as a way to force himself into Pack business and our existence as werewolves.”**

**

“So he left the sheet of contacts on the table?” The Pack elder asked, tapping a finger against his water bottle.

“Yes.” BoA answers.

“And he grabbed your hand to beg?” Another Pack elder asked, her face pinched in a tight mask of disapproval.

“Yes.” BoA answers again. She’s polite, formal, and very respectful to the elders, even though the Alpha’s got the ultimate say. She might be the Alpha’s mate, and the beta of the pack, but that doesn’t mean she can get away with being rude to the wolves who are **in a higher position** than she isin Pack hierarchy.

“How did your wolf take it?” Yet a third Pack elder asked, her face curious.

“Anger, distrust, disgust.” BoA’s ticking off all the emotions that had rolled through her wolf at the unwanted contact. “We were very angry and warned him immediately to back off.”

“How did he take the warning?” The first elder asked.

“He backed off **right away**.” BoA answered. “But at the same time we could tell he got curious about how well we were able to make him obey **suddenly without any prior notice of dominance.”**

The second elder sighed. “This means that he’ll be snooping even more around Pack businesses now that he’s been rejected. I **therefore** move to request a formal diversion.”

“Before that, we need to discuss the other issue that occurred right after.” The third elder protested.

The second one nodded her head. “The motion is in reference to that issue **as well**.” She said. “BoA you may sit down. Zhou Mi, we would like you to answer some questions.”

Zhou Mi comes forward as BoA sits down next to Jungsuk, though the mated pair do not make any contact physically.

Kyuhyun’s curious about how the dynamics of the Pack meetings have changed. Instead of the leaders of the Pack taking charge and only speaking with their seconds and healers and other important people to the Pack, there are now appointed elders **who collaborate to make important decisions related to major changes in Pack protocol and how they handle things with humans**. The elders are chosen with care, most of them have degrees in business and law, though there’s one or two who have degrees in modern sciences that allow them to do research for the Pack. While the name Elder implies that the person holding the position is old, Kyuhyun’s noticed that many of the Elders who are sitting facing the Pack members are not much older than he is.

Kyuhyun’s so immersed in his thoughts that the sudden tensing of his mate alarms him. Donghae shakes his head at Kyuhyun’s look, tipping his head towards the front. Zhou Mi is standing in front of the elders, his head down.

“Zhou Mi, you are hereby ordered to distract Choi Siwon away from Pack businesses. We don’t care of the methods you use to do so, and will provide monies and other items needed in order to succeed in this. We remind you to never expose the Pack and our nature to Choi Siwon.” The head elder tells Zhou Mi, whose face has paled at the order.

It reminds Kyuhyun that he’s never really understood how the feline shifters operated. Little has always been known about them, even back during the Joseon Dynasty. He makes a mental note to ask the older shifter when he has time. **Since Zhou Mi, Yujin, and Seungri are the only feline shifters in their pack, and the only feline shifters in all of Asia, Kyuhyun’s not even sure if the tall charismatic shifter even knows a whole lot about the whole mating process.**

The meeting breaks up not long after Zhou Mi’s accepted the order placed upon him. Niqui’s already irritable, wanting to brush off the responsibilities of the Pack in order to find Siwon. Just the thought of dragging the other man into his bed and kissing him senseless is enough to cause a reaction in Zhou Mi that doesn’t go unnoticed by Yujin. “Do you need help relieving some of the stress?” She’s teasing, but serious at the same time.

Zhou Mi shakes his head. “As much as the offer is appreciated, I doubt it will help.” He pats his former second on the shoulder. “I’m afraid that this is only the beginning.” He sighs.

Yujin blinks at him with her big brown eyes crinkled in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that once one of our species of shifter finds our mate, it’s nearly impossible to do anything with another person that is not our mate and feel satisfied.” Zhou Mi explains. “God this is going to be so hard.”

Zhou Mi knows the task of keeping Siwon away from the Pack businesses is going to be hard. Probably the hardest thing he’ll have ever done in his life since Niqui’s marked the businessman as his mate. **The desire to claim his mate will grow stronger the more he’s around his mate, so distracting Choi Siwon will be hard enough without slipping up and revealing the Pack’s existence to the cold businessman. Keeping the Pack a secret is more vital to keeping Siwon away from Pack interests, even more so than claiming him. And now that the Elders know about his problem, they’ll have to be consulted in order for Zhou Mi to claim Siwon as his mate officially.**

Before people left the Pack meeting to go back to their respective places, one of the older researchers came up to Zhou Mi. “So, we’re going to dig into the old records, or what old records we have, and see how things are going to work. I don’t think we’ve had a shifter who’s had a non-shifter mate before in the Pack.”

‘ _Great. Now we’re the subject of the researchers as well.’_ Zhou Mi groans at Niqui, whose only response is a huff. “So I should be reporting to you about things or write them down?” Zhou Mi asks.

The researcher smiles, grateful that Zhou Mi’s caught on so quickly. “At the very least, write things down as you remember them. It’ll be a good first account for the records if we can’t find anything.” The researcher says, sending his gratefulness and how happy he is through their pack bonds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mind apparently comes up with things that I usually don't realize until much later, but the fact that SJ models for SPAO clothing ended up working out way too well for this chapter! I don't know if Zhou Mi actually has modeled for the clothing line, but for all intents and purposes of the story, he does. If anyone knows if he really has modeled for SPAO, let me know as I couldn't find anything on the internet.

Zhou Mi knows he needs to be clear headed for his task to distract Siwon, but he can’t help feeling hung over the day after the Pack meeting. At least, that’s the word Amber uses when she tells him the next day demanding to know why he’s spacing out and not acting as himself. **The poor girl doesn’t even know the war going on inside his head with Niqui ever since he’d smelt Siwon’s scent, even though he’s told her about the situation.**

“I’m sorry.” Zhou Mi gives Amber a cheeky smile, hoping that will appease her frustrations at him. Amber’s been told by one of the Pack elders to get a wardrobe for Zhou Mi ready so he can go sweep Siwon off his feet. “It’s just….I don’t know…I’m worried that this will backfire. What if Siwon doesn’t like men?”

“You mean, what if Siwon doesn’t like _you_.” Amber clarifies as she finishes pinning together the new shirt she’s going to sew for him. “I don’t know much about the guy, other than that he’s a very determined businessman.”

“There is absolutely nothing on the internet about him that suggests anything outside of his work.” Zhou Mi complains, going off of what Amber has said. “In fact, the only thing we could get on his public records is that both of his parents own a supermarket chain.”

“So he’s horribly rich on top of being a lucrative businessman.” Amber responds dryly.

“Yeah. How in the hell am I supposed to approach him?” Zhou Mi’s complaints are cut short with a yelp.

Amber’s hiding a smirk as she apologizes for accidentally pricking him with a pin as she steps back and goes to adjust a seam. “Just do what you are natural at doing best. Be yourself Mi.” Amber says finally once the pinned shirt is taken off and put on a dummy rack for her to hand sew. “You can be cool, sexy and irresistible when you want to be.” She teases him, enjoying the blush that ghosts across Zhou Mi’s cheeks. “I’ve seen you charm the pants off the girls at the photo shoot the other day without even trying.”

Zhou Mi lets out a chuckle of embarrassment. “Amber!”

“Serious! BoA was telling me that the company was so pleased at the reactions of the staff that they expect the photo spread to bring in a ton of new customers just for the line you modeled, and they want you back again!” Amber smiles at the shifter, not at all embarrassed about seeing him without a shirt on.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt the gossip fest, but I just got off the phone with BoA. Siwon’s been spotted going towards the café.” Ha Rae’s voice calls through the door.

“Shit.” Zhou Mi groans. The café is nowhere near where Amber and Ha Rae’s shop is, but he hurriedly threw on his shirt, there was no time to change, and throwing an apology back to Amber, rushes out the door, cell phone already raised to his ear. “Hey, if you spot Siwon going into the café, stall him!”

The elders has specified any and all of the Pack’s various businesses that Zhou Mi’s required to steer Siwon away from. He’s glad that Siwon’s not into real estate, because there were several offices in and surrounding Seoul in the various outlying towns. Its 20 minutes later that Zhou Mi’s casually walking into the café, a smile on his face as he spots Yesung behind the counter, teaching one of the younger wolves that had become of age to start working full time.

The look Yesung gives Zhou Mi indicates that Siwon didn’t stop in the café. Of course, Zhou Mi already knew that, he’d smelt Siwon’s unique scent on the street going into a shop near the café, one of his small businesses he’s chosen to keep going instead of remodeling it for his numerous boutiques. “The usual Mi?” Yesung asks, pulling the new kid over.

“Sure.” Zhou Mi’s elation at smelling his mate’s scent ebbed away. “Who’s this?”

“My name is Lee Taemin.” The boy didn’t look a day over 18, not with the auburn red hair and smiling brown eyes, bowing low to Zhou Mi. “Please take care of me.”

“Nice to meet you Taemin.” Zhou Mi gives the boy a soft smile. “I’m sure Yesung is doing a fine job of taking care of you.”

“He’s a great hyung!” Taemin nods way too enthusiastically for Zhou Mi’s taste, a sentiment that Yesung apparently shares as he rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Zhou Mi barely gets his drink when suddenly a shudder and **Niqui chanting _matematemate_ inside his head makes him** looks up and spot Siwon coming into the café, his poor assistant behind him, carrying a box **that looked far too heavy for her to be carrying around.**

Yesung sends Taemin out with a note to Zhou Mi, asking him what the feline wants to do now that his potential mate is in the building. Zhou Mi sends back that he wants to buy Siwon’s drink, though he pointedly doesn’t offer to buy the assistant’s drink. He’s only interested in Siwon.

Siwon’s look of surprise is evident on his face when he goes to pay for his drink, and Yesung discreetly points out Zhou Mi sitting on the empty side of the café. Zhou Mi doesn’t miss the look of contemplation on the businessman’s face, and suddenly he feels like he’s the prey as Siwon’s expression lights up as if he’s got a great idea.

The assistant is left holding the box, a look of pure frustration on her face that goes away when Yesung starts talking to her in low murmur as Siwon saunters over to Zhou Mi. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure of…oh…you are that model for Spao, Zhou Mi right?” Siwon says, acting like he is a fan of the company’s line.

Zhou Mi gives Siwon a smile that’s not too sultry or seductive, but just enough of a hint that he likes the fact Siwon’s recognized who he is. “That is correct Mr. Choi.” He indicates to the seat opposite him as an invite to join his table. “I figured it was the least I could do since I saw you at my agency a few days ago. **I don’t want to cause any hard feelings between us just because of my boss.** ”

Recognition dawns on Siwon’s face, though Zhou Mi wonders how much of that is real as he knows the older man knew who he was the moment their eyes met. “Ah, I though you looked familiar!” Siwon says. “And please, call me Siwon.”

Zhou Mi can see Yesung’s shoved poor Taemin out to clean tables, leaving Soohyun to man the counter while he’s talking with Siwon’s assistant. She’s lost the frustrated look on her face, which has been replaced by a smile. He’s going to have tease Yesung for gaining yet another fan girl with his chubby cheeks and cheeky grin.

Siwon, feeling pretty happy with himself that he’s not only remembered the face of the model who’d escorted him out of the modeling agency, but the name of the company that’s apparently associated with the modeling agency. He can smell a family connection somewhere, but he has yet to sniff out who that could be. Siwon takes a breath as his coffee is delivered to him by one of the other staffers, a gangly looking young man who’s ears stick out a bit too far from his head to be considered anything but geeky and a smile that is borders on being lopsided. The brilliant idea Siwon’s had when he was told that Zhou Mi had paid for his drink is ready to be put into motion, having already decided on a course of action the moment he sauntered over to the tall model.

Siwon’s expression softens at Zhou Mi, the smile on his face making him look years younger than he really is. ‘ _He should smile more often.’_ Zhou Mi catches himself thinking, taking a deep breath that is a sweet mixture of Siwon’s scent and the coffee house. He’s busy lavishly basking in the scent of his potential mate, and he almost misses the next words that Siwon says.

“So, Zhou Mi, tell me if I’m being too forward,” Siwon leans in on the table, enough for Zhou Mi to catch a faint whiff of the shaving cream Siwon used this morning. “But I believe that your buying my drink had a dual purpose, yes?”

Zhou Mi lets the faint tinge of a blush grace his cheeks as he nods in admission. “You are correct again, Siwon.” The name rolls off of Zhou Mi’s tongue naturally as if he’s been saying it forever.

Siwon smiles again. “Then should I take it as a sign that you might be interested in me?”

Zhou Mi’s blush deepens a hue, but before he’s got a chance to respond, Siwon’s reaching over and brushing his long fingers against Zhou Mi’s. “I….um….yes?” Zhou Mi’s lost his composure over the slightest touch, feeling the heat radiating off of Siwon’s fingers.

Siwon smirks the corners of his eyes crinkling up at the sight of Zhou Mi being flustered. If he wasn’t a pretentious jerk, he’d find the model devastatingly handsome with his dark brown hair that fringed over his eyebrows and eyes that made perfect moons when he’s smiling. Mentally berating himself for going off task, Siwon gives Zhou Mi’s fingers a light caress that he was sure conveyed something mutual between them. “Then how about dinner tonight in response to your interest?”

Zhou Mi tries not to be too eager when he gives Siwon his phone number after agreeing to the dinner, though he can’t help but feel a little suspicious since Niqui’s been quiet the moment Siwon sauntered over to the table, and Zhou Mi remembers the predatory look Siwon had moments before that too.

“I’ll call you with details for tonight.” Siwon promises, a light smile on his face. “I wish I could stay more to talk with you, but I still have business matters to attend to.”

“It’s ok.” Zhou Mi’s just happy that Siwon hasn’t denied his interest.

Siwon suddenly, impulsively reaches down and picks up one of Zhou Mi’s hands, the long fingers wrapping almost perfectly around his hand as Siwon raises Zhou Mi’s hand up and places a chaste kiss to the back of his hand before lowering his hand back to the table. Zhou Mi’s left speechless as Siwon winks and walks away. “See you tonight.” Siwon calls over his shoulder, smirking in satisfaction at the reaction he’s caused with the model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to have this chapter out earlier this week....but Watch Dogs finally came out on Tues (it's a hacker video game for those who don't know) and I've been busy playing the game and playing impromptu babysitter for my 6 year old niece so it's hard to write when she's standing right next to me begging me to watch tv with her or wanting to help me play my video games. 
> 
> At the very least, I think I'm going to try for a weekly update schedule just because the next 6 weeks are hectic for me and I don't know how much time I'll get for writing. Tonight's a convention staff meeting, tomorrow's a concert (Lindsay Sterling), then hopefully my MiL leaves on Mon, the convention has a bbq next Sat, then another concert on the 9th (Backstreet Boys), and then I leave for Ireland for a week on the 14th, get back on the 21st, have another convention that I'm also staffing for (and have a panel about fan fiction) from the 27th to the 29 and then flying out to Vegas over 4th of July weekend for an old World of Warcraft guildmate's wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo I updated on time this week! ^_^ *does happy dance* So uh....yeah I've been actually writing a lot more this week, and I'm 2 chapters ahead for this story which is good since next Sat (June 14) my husband and I are leaving for Ireland at like 3 in the afternoon so the plane ride over I'm hoping to get a lot written though I have like 4 books ready for reading on the boring ride over (read: I hate international flights). Although from the looks of my wish list it's going to grow by like 3 or 5 more books (I really read way way way to damn much to for it to be healthy)
> 
> Also there's another note at the end, I don't know how to insert links into the chapter notes yet, so once I figure it out, I'll fix it. :)

Siwon’s not sure what exactly had pushed him to suddenly kiss the back of Zhou Mi’s hand as if he was a true gentleman, but from the speechless look on the model’s face, it had been something Zhou Mi hadn’t been expecting. Siwon finishes his coffee, finding that he’s not as annoyed at his assistant for chatting with the person Siwon assumes is the café’s general manager while he’d been busy putting the second part of his plan into play.

The day drags by antagonizing slow to Siwon. He’s already placed a call to a place that he thinks the charismatic model will enjoy, specifically for the privacy that it will provide them. He makes the reservations for 8pm, and then has his house maid put out his best business casual outfit. If he’s going to infiltrate the model business through one of its star models, he’s got to look the part of a convincing suitor. A tiny part of Siwon feels bad that if things work out, he’ll be using Zhou Mi to get information on the company and find a way to get BoA to agree to partner with him.

Siwon’s finger hovers over Zhou Mi’s phone number. Privately, if Siwon allows himself to even remotely think of having a personal life outside of his business life, he knows he definitely is attracted to the model. If he wasn’t, the whole plan wouldn’t even be able to be put into motion, though it’s callous of him to think in those terms. He’s nervous suddenly, wondering if Zhou Mi knows his intentions are less than pure.

Sighing, he presses the phone’s screen and calls Zhou Mi. He’s surprised that the phone goes to voicemail after a few rings. The models smooth voice fills his hearing, the voicemail message asking him to leave a message after the beep. “Zhou Mi, its Siwon.” He says into the phone, wondering if his imagination is playing with him and he’s hearing a waver to his voice that hadn’t been there before. “I’ve made reservations at 8pm at Lee’s Garden.” He rattles off the address of the place. “Looking forward to tonight.” He hangs up the phone on that note.

Siwon busies himself in work, not daring to hope that Zhou Mi is anticipating this date as much as he is.

**

There’s something off about Zhou Mi that has Siwon intrigued. He’s not sure when he noticed it, but Siwon swears that it must have been during either their second date or maybe the third date a month after their first date that he’s taken notice that Zhou Mi commands attention whenever they are together. At first Siwon thinks it’s because Zhou Mi is used to having his wants and needs attended to by people when the model is working, but Siwon quickly learns that Zhou Mi is not one to demand things without a good reason behind them.

Siwon still doesn’t remember how he got suckered into this predicament on the latest date as he’s ushered into a room with several changes of clothing and two very stern looking stylists that Siwon quickly realizes are just overprotective of Zhou Mi as they chat him up in an effort to get to know ‘Mimi’s friend’ as they put it.

“Perfect! Ok, come here, stand with your right shoulder facing the camera and put your left hand up to your mouth like you’re thinking of a kiss that completely floors you and confuses you at the same time.” The photographer is smiling as Siwon poses for the umpteenth time, wondering when Zhou Mi’s going to let him stop pretending to be a model, though secretly a part of him is enjoying the attention he’s getting from the various staffers who are gathered to see Zhou Mi’s friend trying out the modeling profession without any real experience.

Siwon’s somewhat surprised that none of the staff has realized he’s the cold-hearted business man who’s starting to fall for the charismatic model who just happens to be on a phone call the last time Siwon saw him. Siwon directs his stare at Zhou Mi’s turned back, wishing suddenly that he’d turn around for no reason at all.

As if Zhou Mi could read his thoughts, he turns around and stops as he drinks in the sight of Siwon in a dark tan leather jacket and white shirt, his hair teased and molded to be a tad bit messy but looking like someone’s run their fingers through his hair. The sudden smoldering look that Zhou Mi directs at Siwon makes his knees go weak.

Siwon blinks, his hand caressing his own lips that suddenly want to be kissing Zhou Mi somewhere private, and preferably soundproof. A flash suddenly whites out his vision as the photographer is clicking madly away at his camera. “Perfect! Don’t move! Oh this is great, you are such a natural! Mimi where did you find this guy?”

Zhou Mi grins, his eyes crinkling. “Oh, my favorite coffee shop. You know, the one my friend Yesung helps manage.”

The photographers’ apparently satisfied with the pictures as he waves at Siwon in a dismissing manner. “Oh really? I’ve been meaning to give BoA a call about Yesung. We’ve got a line….” The photographers’ voice fades from Siwon’s hearing as he steps into the changing room, already loosening the tie that he can feel is a tad bit too tight.

“Good news! Mimi’s done with his phone call, so you’re off the hook for being the stand in.” She says as if he hadn’t seen Zhou Mi talking with the photographer. The hair stylist smiled at Siwon as she comes over to help him get the tie off.

“Oh good.” Siwon’s glad to have the suit off and back in his normal clothes after getting his hair washed, styled and dried by the stylist in apology for having to put him through 3 hours’ worth of clothing changes. He walks out to the shoot room to see Zhou Mi doing his job, posing for the camera, having already changed into an outfit.

The shoot goes on for another hour and a half before the photographers’ plethora of batteries for his cameras finally dies out as he’s got Zhou Mi in a look that screams geeky hot fashion junkie with fake glasses and his hair carefully arranged in way that coils a sudden desire in Siwon to drag the model to that privately soundproofed room he’d imagined earlier. **He still hasn’t learned much about the connection between BoA and Zhou Mi as he plays the dutiful suitor to the tall model, but it’s only the first month they’ve been dating. Siwon usually uses sex or money at this point to get the information he wants out of others, but with Zhou Mi, he’s taking it much slower than he’d originally anticipated, not that he wants it slow.**

**Siwon’s been under the impression that most male models who are gay are also well kept sluts, not much different than most of the top female models in Seoul that Siwon’s dealt with before in his business schemes other than the gender. He’s curious to see how long Zhou Mi can keep up the nice boy-not-a-slut act, and what Zhou Mi will be like sprawled out naked underneath Siwon’s body. Siwon shakes himself slightly as Zhou Mi’s bowing to the staff, thanking them for their hard work. Siwon can’t afford to be distracted just by the thought of sex alone. Callously he decides that tonight he’s going to try and take things much further than shy touches and near kisses. Siwon’s tired of playing nice.**

Zhou Mi’s glad when the photographer calls the shoot, apologizing to everyone that he’d apparently not brought enough cameras to ensure the shoot would be finished on time, though Zhou Mi suspects the photographer really had worn out the batteries taking a zillion pictures of Siwon. Zhou Mi’s already been promised that the pictures will be send to the agency to be stored in case of an emergency. Zhou Mi doesn’t want to think of what an emergency would detail for the Pack to unleash those photos to the public. Right now all he can think of is Siwon and how his mate’s scent had shifted from bored, to curious, to annoyed at being in front of the camera and then slightly excited to sudden smoldering desire.

Zhou Mi’s been patient the past month with Siwon wanting to keep things low key and private between them. Niqui’s already grumbling in the back of his mind about how the human seems to be ashamed of wanting to be close to them as he’s only given Zhou Mi a chaste kiss on the cheek and a hug. He wants, no, _needs_ to know if Siwon really is interested in him romantically or not.

“So, dinner at my place?” Zhou Mi smiles at Siwon as he comes out dressed in his own clothes, though the hair style is still the same from the last clothing set.

Siwon’s mesmerized by the way Zhou Mi’s hair falls slightly over one eye as he nods slowly.

The ride back to Zhou Mi’s rented home, courtesy of the Pack though he’s not going to tell Siwon that, is quiet. Siwon finds that he’s more tired than he thought. Who knew modeling was hard work? He’s going to have to give his own models some much deserved gifts for the hard work they’ve done for his businesses.

Dinner is a quiet affair, which suits Siwon just fine, though he drinks a bit more than he usually lets himself. “This is a wonderful vintage. How and where did you get a hold of it?” Siwon asks, swirling the wine in the glass slowly.

Zhou Mi gives Siwon a smile. “Ah, one of my distant cousins happens to own a winery so I get some of the best of his batches when I wish it. This is his prime vintage from a few years ago when he experimented with a strain of grapes.” Zhou Mi is more than happy to refill Siwon’s glass, hoping that it will free Siwon from his rigidness.

They’re sitting out in the back yard of the house, casually perched together on the porch swing, thighs touching comfortably. Niqui purrs at the contact, which in turn relaxes Zhou Mi. “I have to ask, how can you stand doing modeling for that guy?” Siwon’s not shy in voicing his displeasure of the photographer as he sets down his glass of wine to look directly at Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi frowns. “It’s part of the job, honestly. I don’t like him, but don’t not like him, if that makes sense. I just get told who I’m modeling for, and what season of clothing will be there.” Zhou Mi looks over at Siwon, whose eyes are starting to glaze over a little from a bit too much wine. “Won, I think….”

Zhou Mi’s sentence is cut off as he suddenly finds Siwon’s lips on his own, the taste of the wine still on them, adding an element that Zhou Mi can’t identify as he can feel the underlining desire to claim his mate as his own starts to rise to the surface. **Zhou Mi’s been restraining himself severely in order not to accidentally claim his mate before the Elder’s permission is obtained. They still want to make sure the businessman doesn’t have any lingering obsession with the modeling agency before giving the feline shifter their blessings of the union.**

If there’s one thing that’s fundamentally different between canine and feline shifters, it’s definitely in how each type of shifter lays claim to their mates. While canine shifters are quick to lay claim to their mates through sexual dominance, feline shifters usually take a longer time before they make their claims. It has something to do with how felines want their mates to be sure that they want the connection and bond that lasts for the rest of their lives. A hot bolt of desire shoots through Zhou Mi as he lets Siwon lead the kiss, smelling the spike of desire on his mate.

Siwon pulls away, and Zhou Mi’s left gasping at the lack of contact until he’s tugged up from the swing. “Taste good.” Siwon mumbles as he lowers his head and kisses Zhou Mi again, pressing him close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite happy with how this chapter ends, but I wanted to get something up before I'm out of the States for a week in Ireland and may not have time to write and didn't want to leave you all waiting 2 weeks for an update.

The sudden ringing of Siwon’s cell phone penetrates the soft silence that has surrounded the pair. Zhou Mi groans in disappointment as Siwon’s fumbling around for his phone in the jacket that’s been displaced somehow while they’ve been making out.

“Hello?” Siwon turns away from Zhou Mi, partly in an effort to gain his head from the cloud of desire that is coursing through his body, and partly to concentrate on the phone call.

“Is this Choi Siwon?” An unfamiliar female voice asks.

“Yes? Who is this?” Siwon’s not happy that someone unfamiliar has his contact information.

“I’m calling in regards to a Park Min Yeon? She was brought in a few minutes ago and your contact information was amongst her things.” The female relays.

Siwon tenses. His assistant was in the hospital? “What….what happened?” He was surprised suddenly at the burst of emotion that came out.

“She was involved in some sort of pedestrian vehicle accident. Mr. Choi, it’s….it’s not good.” The female admitted. “She doesn’t have anyone else listed as an emergency contact, so we’re asking if you would be so kind as to come down and take care of things until we can get her conscious…” The female’s voice is abruptly cut off by Siwon’s voice.

“She’s unconscious?” Siwon’s so unfamiliar with the sense of panic that he’s practically quivering with the emotion. “Ok, I’ll be right down.” He’s audibly rattling off the hospital’s name and address, somehow knowing that Zhou Mi’s memorizing the information even though Siwon’s not consciously aware at the moment of Zhou Mi behind him.

Zhou Mi’s already got his keys and jacket in hand, Siwon’s jacket in his other as Siwon whirls around and nearly collides with the model in his panicked state. “Shit, you scared me.”

“It’s ok. I’ll drive since you’ve drank, and you are not really in a good state to be driving.” Zhou Mi’s steering Siwon gently out of back yard, through the house and into the garage where he opens the passenger door for Siwon.

“I just…I’m sorry Mi.” Siwon’s alternating between being jittery and unsure. **Surprisingly he’s come to like Min Yeon as his assistant once she’d gotten over the initial terror of her position. Siwon knows the rumors that spread about because of his ways, but it doesn’t stop him from doing what he’s best at, being a businessman who gets what he wants, no matter the cost.**

Zhou Mi reaches over, places a comforting hand on Siwon’s leg and squeezes his knee gently. “It’s ok Siwon.” He’s secretly pleased that the older man is now comfortable enough to use a nickname. “Just try to relax. I bet it’s not as bad as it sounds.”

Siwon’s relaxing under the comforting touch of Zhou Mi’s hand on his knee as he calmly navigates the congested roads. In the daze of his panic, Siwon realizes that the thing that’s kept him interested in Zhou Mi is not that the model is easy on the eyes, nor the way he commands attention just by being in a room, but in the way he cares about others and seems to know exactly what to do in order to comfort people.

It’s only been a month, but Siwon’s already falling in love with the man he intends to use as leverage to gain a foothold into the modeling agency. **He knows it’s stupid to continue his plans when he’s becoming emotionally compromised, but he’s determined to find out the secret behind the success of the business and see if he can’t transfer that secret to benefit himself, and maybe his parents too.**

When they arrive at the hospital a few moments later, Siwon’s **surprisingly** grateful for the comfort and strength of Zhou Mi as he lays eyes upon his assistant laying in a hospital bed, wires and monitors hooked up and beeping quietly in the emergency room, the light reddish tinge of blood still evident on her face.

Siwon knows that he shouldn’t be upset. He’s only used the girl for her foreign looks to disarm the people he’s ended up buying out **in the beginning**. She’s not the best assistant he’s ever had, but she tries harder than he’s ever seen any other person in his company try, and for that he can’t help but feel sorry for her, and upset that she’s been put in such a state.

While Siwon’s listening to the doctors explain what they’ve found, Zhou Mi is paying attention to Min Yeon, laying on in the bed, looking pale and fragile and…’ _Don’t you dare think that Zhou Mi!’_ Niqui’s practically vibrating with anger. ‘ _We need to tell Yesung. He likes the girl.’_

Zhou Mi knows that Yesung likes Min Yeon. The other shifter had pretty much admitted it the last time he’d been at the café. ‘ _We’re going to have to wait to see what Siwon wants to do before we tell Yesung though.’_ He tells his feline, frowning.

Zhou Mi feels the grip on his shoulder, and knows that Siwon needs him. “Hey.” The doctors have left them alone for the moment, the curtains drawn so as to not bring attention to Siwon, knowing who he is.

“I’m sorry. I…I can’t handle things like this well.” Siwon’s whispering. “They….” He swallows hard. “They said she might be dying. And she has no family to turn to. They are all either in America, or she hasn't talked to them in a long time."

Zhou Mi's sure that the reason Min Yeon's not been in contact with her family is more to do with Siwon's business practices than just being in Korea. "Well, what do you want to do? Is there anything they can do at this point?" Zhou Mi doesn't want to know what losing Min Yeon will do to Siwon, who's shown more emotion tonight than he has in the past month.

Siwon sighs, staring off into the room, not looking at either person. He doesn't want to think about what would happen should Min Yeon die. He doesn't want her to die. He'd hate to have to find and train a new assistant. "I told them to do whatever was needed to keep her alive."

Niqui huffed. ' _Can we tell Yesung now? He's wondering why you are upset and jittery._ '

' _Yeah, tell him. I....I have to take care of our mate. He's not handling this well._ ' Zhou Mi tells his feline. Turning to his mate, whose face is slowly losing all color, he manages to lead Siwon over to a chair next to the bed. "I'm here." He whispers to Siwon. "What do you want me to do?"

Siwon doesn't care at the moment about the stigma being gay in Korea has. **He doesn’t care in that moment that he’s going to continue to use the model for selfish reasons. Right now all he cares about is that someone he’s responsible for, is going to die, and he has no control over it. He might be a cold and heartless businessman, but beneath the exterior, he’s an unconfident young adult who’s lonely and isolated due to his reputation and his past.** He looks at Zhou Mi, gulps, and knows that he's in deeper than he'd thought before. "Hold me, please." The request is soft, almost pleading. Siwon's never felt more vulnerable than he does right now, and he's not even the one in the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got back from Ireland on 6/22/14. I intend to work on the next chapter this week, but I don't expect to be done with it for uploading on Friday. I may not be done with it until the end of next week possibly. I am staffing a convention this upcoming weekend and unfortunately got some bad news on Sat about the unexpected death of the wife of one of our friends. This death has hit all of our friends hard because she was such a wonderful woman that I was just getting to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that! A new chapter is finally up. Sorry it took longer than I expected, partly because I crashed and burned (metaphorically) after dealing with the last 2 weeks of things. Between the vacation, the convention, a funeral and this last weekend being in Vegas for 2 days, my body said nope and I think I slept over 12 hours today alone, not to mention my brain just isn't focusing enough on what I want it to. Starting this week, however, I think I can get back on track with my updating schedule, providing I can get school paperwork done in a timely enough manner. And the great news is that my free time has increased immensely until August when I start classes again, which means more time to focus on writing.

The private room that’s been requested for Min Yeon is nothing short of fancy. Yesung slips into the room, both he and his wolf somber at the thought that Min Yeon is fighting for her life, and it’s only because of a careless idiot who broke the law and was texting and driving at the same time. Siwon’s out at the moment, and from the stale smell of his scent, it’s been a few hours since he’d been in the room. Zhou Mi’s scent is faded as well, only a little stronger than Siwon’s. It tells Yesung that Zhou Mi’s upset as well both for Siwon and Min Yeon.

Yesung’s not a romantic anymore. That luxury was taken from him the moment he’d witnessed Victoria’s vicious murder the night they’d disappeared from the Joseon period. He can’t help his **physical** attraction to the mysterious assistant to Siwon, but he’s afraid of letting his own feelings grow deeper for the attractive young woman, especially right now.

Min Yeon’s hooked up to monitors and oxygen, still unconscious from the accident. With the heightened senses that comes with being a shape shifter, Yesung can sense that Min Yeon is slowly slipping away from them. ‘ _Why don’t we change her if she’s fighting to live?’_ Cloud wonders, his voice mournful in the back of Yesung’s mind. **Even his wolf is upset that the human is slowly dying.**

‘ _I can’t do that to her.’_ Yesung knows that the life of a shifter is not a decision that is taken lightly for those who chose to be changed. Being born into the Pack affords the luxury of when one wants to go through the change unless they were born a shifter, **something that apparently nearly died out when his group disappeared from Joseon** , but being brought in involuntarily, like Seungri and Donghae, has proven in the past to have dire consequences. He remembers Heechul talking about how the odds are stacked against a person when they are involuntarily changed and how many deaths had been reported around the city back when the Japanese canine attacker had been alive.

**The records from the Pack insinuate too, that involuntarily changing another human is very nearly forbidden unless they are the mates of a Pack member or part of the families that are friends with the Pack. It’s not Pack law to forbid changing someone without permission, but it’s very highly frowned upon now to the point that it rarely happens, the last known instance had been BoA when she’d nearly died from the accident that claimed her dancing career.**

Yesung doesn’t know how long he’s been there when the sound of the door opening rouses him from his meditative stupor. It’s a nurse who’s coming in to do her normal checks of the monitors, and change the bags of fluids that are being infused through IV lines in the crook of Min Yeon’s left arm. “Are you doing ok?” The nurse is at his side, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m fine.” Yesung gives the nurse a half-hearted smile that gives the intended effect. “Just…” He gestures over at Min Yeon’s unconscious form, the rest of his sentence left unsaid.

“Ah.” The nurse didn’t say anything else as she patted Yesung on the shoulder in a comforting move before moving out of his immediate senses.

Yesung returns his attention to Min Yeon, realizing suddenly that the woman is twitching. “Nurse?” He’s barely out of his seat when the sharp sting of a needle penetrates his skin, the liquid injected quicker than he can respond to rip the offending tool out of his shoulder. Cloud is screaming through their pack bonds for help when Yesung’s vision blacks out, and the young shape shifter slumps to the floor, unconscious as Min Yeon is still twitching in the bed above him.

**

The Pack is in an uproar. Zhou Mi flinches every time one of the other wolves in the old Pack lets out a snarl then a whimper as the shock of Yesung and Min Yeon’s abductions are starting to settle in. Siwon is with the police at the hospital, going over any possible suspects that he could thing that would resort to abducting his assistant.

Zhou Mi remembers walking into Min Yeon’s room a few hours after Yesung had texted him, saying that he was going to visit the young woman, knowing that she’d probably not last the week if she didn’t wake up and letting the older shifter say goodbye to her. **Yesung doesn’t talk about what had happened their last night in Joseon when they’d time shifted, and Zhou Mi won’t push the issue, though he remembers the older wolf had smelt of blood, magic and Victoria when they’d found themselves in Ha Rae’s backyard. He’s got a sinking feeling that Yesung was an involuntary witness to something that had involved the young Gisaeng shifter, and the fact she hadn’t time skipped with the group had told Zhou Mi that she had probably died that night.**

He hadn’t been prepared to be hit with the stench of something old, something _wrong_ that shouldn’t have been allowed to continue in this world. “I thought he died?” Kyuhyun’s brow is scrunched as he sits with Zhou Mi and Seungri.

Yujin’s shaking her head. “We only assumed he died. The surviving Pack records from outside the capital never mentioned a rogue wolf or a new Alpha coming into other areas of the country or other parts of Asia.” She says, tapping a pen against the pad of paper on the table in front of them. **“And none of the other researchers in the Pack records found anything useful either. It’s like he didn’t even exist.”**

Donghae’s upset, which is not surprising. He’d grown close to Yesung after they’d adjusted to their sudden time jump. The fact that his friend, a member of his own Pack had been taken against his will along with a woman who was purely human has shaken them all **, especially since a former Pack member’s scent was clearly identified, and Zhou Mi barely remembers even meeting the former Alpha. Donghae’s only heard things from Kyuhyun about the former Alpha, and it makes him glad that he was changed and met Kyuhyun after things had gone down.**

The person, no…that _thing,_ as Niqui reminds Zhou Mi, either had been caught in the same time jump, or he’d managed to keep himself healthy enough to stay alive long past when he should have died.

The only other explanation that is far too viable is that the _thing_ had managed to spawn offspring and raised them in his own image, in his own sick tendencies and that they are the ones responsible for the abduction of Yesung and Min Yeon. **Kyuhyun visibly shudders at the idea when it’s said out loud.**

The only comfort the Pack has at the moment, is that Yesung’s link to the Pack hasn’t been severed, meaning he’s still alive, though his presence through the Pack bonds is faint, like he’s too far away from the Pack territory.

The ringing of Zhou Mi’s phone startles everyone around him, making the feline smile in apology at the shifters surrounding him. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Siwon’s voice, laced with a trace of anxiety comes through the device. “We got a call a little bit ago.”

“And?” Zhou Mi suddenly wishes he’d stayed with Siwon instead of ducking out to inform the Pack.

“They’re asking for a ransom for both Yesung and Min Yeon.” Siwon’s voice falters. “The **kidnappers** seemed to think that I was dating Yesung, not you.”

The news hits Zhou Mi like a ton of bricks. Yesung’s not stupid, nor is he weak. The fact he’d been overpowered and kidnapped had shocked everyone, but Zhou Mi had stupidly thought it was because of Min Yeon that the older man had been taken, not because of Siwon.

“They’re after you?” Zhou Mi blurts out, unable to contain his emotions.

“I think the people responsible are ones that I had bought out a few years back in what I had assumed was a normal business buyout. I guess they had friends who weren’t so happy about the transaction.” Siwon’s voice sounds tired suddenly, as if the weight of the events has suddenly hit him.

“What do the cops say?” Zhou Mi waves off Kangin, who’d come to ask Zhou Mi a question from Jungsuk **, as the feline shifter had mostly shut down his link to the Pack so others weren’t affected by his varying emotions.**

“They traced the call, but couldn’t get a lock on it before the people hung up.” Siwon sighs, the sound echoing over the phone. Zhou Mi picks up the sounds of a police station in the background. “They want you to come down. Since it’s a hostage situation, they want as much detail as possible about Yesung.”

“Ok.” Zhou Mi assures Siwon he’ll be down at the station as soon as he can, and then looks at Kangin. “They thought Yesung **was involved with Siwon somehow**.” He says, feeling an odd sense of relief that maybe the culprit is not who they think it is.

Kangin nods. “Jungsuk’s question was about the phone call. Does Siwon know who did it?”

Zhou Mi stands from the spot he’d been in since informing the Pack of Yesung’s abduction. “Siwon’s got a good idea of who did it.” He admits as he follows Kangin towards Jungsuk.

The Alpha’s got a hard look on his face as he’s going through some of the digital records that the Pack has. “Don’t rule out any possibilities that it could be a rogue shifter or another supernatural entity out there.” He warns Zhou Mi. “Give the police as much information as you can.”

Zhou Mi understands the warning that Jungsuk’s veiled underneath his words. Yesung is Pack, meaning that the Alpha will do whatever it takes to get one of his own back, but the human woman is not a priority. It’s a callous way to think of things, but the first priority of the Pack is to protect its own members and no one else.

It’s with this mindset that Zhou Mi goes to the police station to help Siwon, knowing that he’s not really helping the Pack with finding Yesung, but at the same time, helping more than he needs to at this point. 


	10. Chapter 10

A dull ache centered right in the middle of his forehead has Yesung groaning as he slowly wakes up. It almost feels like he has a hangover, except Yesung knows he didn’t drink and the last thing he remembers is Min Yeon…“Min…ghghioeigh” His mouth is gagged, the cloth pressing against his mouth tight enough for him not to be able to make a sound, but yet loose enough that it’s not cutting into his face. He squints, his senses telling him that it’s mid-day outside, and that if he just randomly opens his eyes, he’ll be blinded by the light.

A muffled darkness greets his sight as Yesung blinks, realizing that he’s blindfolded as well as gagged. Polling his body, he finds that his wrists are bound behind him, and his ankles are bound as well. He’s sitting in a chair, the rough feel of the wood is underneath his skin as he moves around experimentally. ‘ _Cloud?’_ Yesung starting to realize that his wolf isn’t responding like he should, and that means whatever he’d been stuck with had the potency to knock out a powerful shifter. The only relief Yesung gets is feeling his wolf in the back of his head, and the faint bundle that comes with the Pack bonds. It means he’s still alive, and still a part of the Pack, at the very least.

Because of whatever drug his captors have injected him with, his senses are somewhat dulled, but he can still tell that someone has entered the space where he is currently being held. “Ah, you weren’t supposed to be awake yet.” The voice is female, definitely one he’s never heard before. There’s a slight slur to the Korean, as if the language is not the speaker’s native tongue.

“Hmm..giheougih…digh.” Yesung’s attempt to ask what is going on is hampered by the gag.

“Oh, don’t worry. Your little friend is still alive…for now.” The female voice chuckles. “And if you want her to stay alive, we’re going to make you change her.”

Yesung’s head is yanked back painfully as the female has grabbed a handful of his hair. A bark of pain escapes Yesung’s lips at the action, and panic sets in as he realizes what the female is saying. They know Min Yeon’s dying. Another laugh from the female. “Oh, poor Yesung.” She makes a clicking noise with her tongue. “We’ve been tailing you for about 3 weeks now. It’s too bad my partner thinks that you’re the one dating Choi Siwon, but then again, it was hard enough convincing him to hit the assistant.” The hand lets go of Yesung’s hair as another needle prick slams into his consciousness.

Yesung fights the drug, hearing the female’s footsteps leaving the room after she’s injected him with whatever is making him sleepy. The last thing Yesung **thinks he** hears is a sharp scream of pain before the darkness overtakes him once again.

**

The wait is almost unbearable. Siwon can’t believe that someone would actually target him. Zhou Mi’s over with the cops that have been assigned to the case, and is trying to be as helpful as he can, but Siwon knows that there isn’t much that Zhou Mi can provide since they’d only started dating a month ago. Deep inside, Siwon feels bad that Zhou Mi’s friend has been dragged into the whole mess just because the kidnappers thought Yesung was **involved somehow with** Siwon. The cops had tried to reassure Siwon earlier that the kidnappers must have assumed that Yesung meant something special to Min Yeon.

Siwon’s lost in his thoughts, not realizing that he’s staring at the back of Zhou Mi’s head, a soft smile on his face that betrays his feelings about the model. Siwon’s sure that if Min Yeon hadn’t been hit by a car the other day, he would have slept with Zhou Mi. The thought of the model naked underneath Siwon sends a pulse racing straight to his groin, which turns him on more than it should considering the situation.

The sound of Siwon’s phone ringing startles him out of his thoughts of a naked Zhou Mi underneath him, writhing in pleasure. The cops stop whatever they are writing down from Zhou Mi in order to see who is calling Siwon’s phone. “It’s them.” One of the cops mutters.

“If they are going to give you a drop off point for the ransom money, agree to it.” The other cop on the case says quickly as they tap the tracing equipment on in order to find the location of where Min Yeon and Yesung may be.

“Hello?” Siwon nods at the cop in understanding. He doesn’t want to jeopardize Min Yeon’s life any more than it already is, and considering she’s probably not getting any of the meds or care of her wounds to keep her alive, the chances of her surviving this ordeal is pretty slim.

“Oh, Mr. Choi.” The female voice from before purrs into the phone. “I hope you have had enough time to collect what we’ve requested.”

Siwon swallows nervously. “Y-yes.” His hand tightens into a fist. He’s never stumbled over a simple word before. 

“Good.” There is a noise in the background, sounding pained and strangled, but Siwon can’t tell if it’s human or not. “I’m happy to report your assistant woke up….though it’s hard to say how long it’ll be before she dies. I want you to meet me at the Han River under bridge 32 by say….4pm with the money and I will hand over your assistant. Yesung on the other hand….” A sharp yelp of pain indicates that the female is next to Yesung. “He’s a separate hostage. We’ll discuss his release when we meet. No cops, no friends or the deal is off. Got it?”

“Can….can I speak to Yesung?” Siwon’s voice is shaky.

“Nice try.” The female hangs up the phone before the tracer can finish its job.

“Damn it.” The cop growls, frustrated. “A few more seconds and we would have had it.”

The phone call had been on speaker phone, ensuring the cops and Zhou Mi could hear the kidnapper. Zhou Mi’s face is pale, and he’s shaking. Siwon wonders how close of a friendship Zhou Mi and Yesung have for his boyfriend to be that upset over hearing Yesung’s yelp of pain over the phone.

Little does Siwon know, Zhou Mi’s having a hard time not passing out from sheer terror because of the voice on the phone. He’s already had to shut down his Pack bonds to keep the emotions from freaking everyone else out, though Zhou Mi knows he wasn’t fast enough by the vibrations of the phone in his pocket. Even Niqui is cowering in the back of his consciousness.

“Zhou Mi!” Siwon reacts just as Zhou Mi loses his battle with his fear, catching the younger man quickly before he can hit the ground as his tall frame goes limp and slides easily out of the chair. “Mi?” Siwon forgets his surroundings as he wonders why Zhou Mi’s suddenly fainted.

It takes about 20 minutes before Zhou Mi regains consciousness, his head cradled carefully in Siwon’s hands, stretched out on the floor with a blanket draped over his body, and a warm ice pack on his forehead. “Mi?” Siwon realizes that Zhou Mi’s awake the moment the model’s head moves in his hands.

“What happened?” Zhou Mi croaks out.

“You fainted.” Siwon’s heart swells with an emotion he can’t identify in the moment. “You got really pale and shaky after the phone call and then you fainted.” He’s unconsciously sliding his left thumb up and down the side of Zhou Mi’s cheek. “Do you?” Siwon licks his lips, unaware that Zhou Mi’s zoned in on the action. “Why did you faint?”

Zhou Mi’s aware suddenly of Siwon’s lips. In the absurdity of the situation, Zhou Mi realizes that he’s incredibly turned on just by Siwon being concerned for him. He’s never felt turned on, embarrassed and emotionally drained at the same time and it’s a feeling he’s sure he’ll never want to have again. Licking his own lips, which somehow reminds him of the night they’d made out, Zhou Mi has the decency to blush. “I don’t know.” He lies to his potential mate, thankful at the moment that Siwon’s not a shifter, otherwise the scent of his shame at his lie would have ratted him out immediately.

“A good guess would be just the stress of everything has finally gotten to you.” One of the cops brings a bottle of water for Zhou Mi to drink now that he’s conscious. “It happens more often than not with those who aren’t directly affected by a kidnapping situation.”

Siwon’s helping Zhou MI sit up, a hand lingering on his back. The touch is comforting to Zhou Mi, who wants nothing more than to bury himself in Siwon’s arms and loose himself in **the other male’s** scent. Zhou Mi smiles and thanks the cop for the water.

“While you were unconscious, we figured out a plan.” Siwon tells Zhou Mi as the male takes a swig of water from the bottle.

“You’re not going to meet with them alone are you?” Zhou Mi feels a spike of panic.

“I have to, if we want to get Min Yeon back alive.” Siwon’s got a frown on his face. “I know you’re worried about Yesung. I’m hoping that….” Siwon stops, confused by the sudden tears that appear out of nowhere from Zhou Mi.

“Hyung, please.” Zhou Mi doesn’t care at this point that he’s being irrational. He _does not_ want his boyfriend anywhere near that woman. He’s never called Siwon hyung before, but in public it’s a safe word to use since he knows Siwon’s not told anyone they are dating. “I know that woman.” He gasps, his anxiety returning full force.

The cops suddenly are all over Zhou Mi. “Who is this woman?”

Siwon glares at the cops. “Can’t you see he’s having a panic attack?” He’s moved unconsciously to hold Zhou Mi close as the younger man gasps for breath. “Shhh….It’s ok. I’m here.”

_‘Do you need me to pull on Jungsuk?’_ Niqui’s a comfort almost as much as Siwon.

‘ _Yes. Tell him if you can to come to the police station with BoA if she’s available. I don’t think I can keep quite much longer without letting some of the Pack secrets slip.’_ Zhou Mi feels his anxiety release a little at the thought of his alpha coming.

A warm soothing feeling filters through the Pack bonds a few moments later. It’s Jungsuk reassuring Zhou Mi without having to call or use his own wolf to communicate. Thankfully the cops have backed off and Zhou Mi feels that he can breathe a little bit easier with both the **mental** support from his alpha and **the physical support of his boyfriend**. Looking over at the cops whom he can tell from their scent are eager to find out how he knows the woman on the phone. “That woman…used to be married to a friend of mine.”

“Do you know her name?” One of the cops is writing things down on a pad of paper.

“Choi Jinri. She went by Sulli the last time I saw her.” Which Zhou Mi remembers is the night before they disappeared. She’d been waiting for Donghae one night when he was out late with the Pack, spending time with Kyuhyun before he had to become the normal yangban who was married and yet lying to his wife and parents about his newfound supernatural abilities.

Zhou Mi can’t provide more details than Donghae’s name. Donghae’s going to be angry at him for bringing up the marriage, but knowing that their digital presence in this century is still lacking in some important things, Zhou Mi’s sure he’ll be forgiven since technically the marriage isn’t listed in the last 10 years of public records, so it’ll look more like a hand fasted marriage than a legal one. The fact that the cops have already pulled up Choi Jinri’s file means that she’s found someone or a group of someone’s to at least give her a normal profile to hide the fact she’s obviously not just a human, and had made the time jump as well. **He’s going to have to start doing some major research when this whole thing is over, and enlist the help of the others to figure out why they’d time jumped. Zhou Mi hates to think that someone was out to destroy both the Clan and all the Packs within the Joseon territory.**

“So, the plan is that Siwon’s going to do what the kidnapper says, we already have the money ready and we have one of our expert trackers placing a chip into a specially made bill that’ll be at the bottom of the case. They won’t be able to find this tracker chip with any of the current technology out there. We just got it from the US military.” One of the cops says while the other is busy making a phone call.

Siwon nods, and Zhou Mi resigns himself to the fact that his boyfriend is going to be putting himself into danger just to save his assistant. Ideally the thought of Siwon being so caring about someone he’s been pretty apathetic about previously should be enough to alert Zhou Mi to the fact that something is off about this whole situation. Niqui is slowly catching on to the fact that Siwon’s scents haven’t changed much since the moment they’d arrived at the hospital, but the small cloud of unfulfilled desire to claim Siwon as his mate has clouded Zhou Mi’s mind just enough that the sudden affection-like regard from Siwon toward his assistant hasn’t raised any suspicions.

Later on, Zhou Mi realizes what he’d been missing in his careful observation about Siwon, and curses himself for the fact he’d not been able to keep as clear of a head as he should have been. Alphas, even former feline Alphas should have enough control over themselves in their mate lust to be able to carry out important Pack functions and keep their Pack safe.

Later on, Zhou Mi’s thankful that Jungsuk’s a forgiving Alpha.

Later on, Zhou Mi will wish that he’d been left behind in the Joseon era.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I never really did explain the whole Beta thing in this particular AU. I know there is a genre out there that uses Betas as sort of a buffer between Alphas and Omegas (omegaverse) but that's not the case here. In my AU a Beta is just the title for the Alpha's mate, which means I'm using the word beta from the Greek language meaning second or 2. I highly doubt I'll ever get into writing in the omegaverse genre but then again I can't say never to that because I also never thought I'd ever write kpop fics lol.

The next time Yesung regains consciousness, the blindfold and his restraints have been removed, and he realizes he’s in the same room with Min Yeon, who’s still unconscious, and pale….much paler than he remembers seeing her at the hospital.

“Remember when I said you would be changing her?” The female’s voice startles Yesung. “You have exactly a half hour to infect her or she will die. And if she dies, you die as well.”

Yesung turns his head toward the voice, not surprised to find that she’s not in the room. “Why do you want her changed so badly?” He asks, wondering if he’ll be dignified with an answer.

“You don’t get to ask that question. You have 28 minutes now.” The female replies.

Yesung blows out a breath, feeling the comfort of Cloud stirring in the back of his head. He knows that a part of himself can’t fathom changing Min Yeon into a werewolf, but the woman is _dying_ in front of him.

Whimpering, sending apologies toward Min Yeon and his Pack, knowing he’s breaking Pack codes, hoping that Jungsuk will forgive him only because it’s an emergency situation where his life in danger, Yesung swallows hard to get the sour taste of disappointment out of his mouth.

‘ _How in the hell do I manage to end up in these situations?’_ Yesung conveys the thought to Cloud.

‘ _I don’t know. You’re the human, not me.’_ Cloud huffs, still groggy from the drugs that are circulating through his system, though they have weakened enough that if Yesung concentrates, he could over power the effects. He wonders suddenly if that was the intent of the female all along.

‘ _Time is going fast. If we’re to change her, you need to do it soon.’_ Cloud reminds him of the ticking clock. **_“I don’t like doing this any more than you do, but I’d rather break Pack law than die.”_**

‘ _I know. I’m scared. I’ve never changed anyone.’_ Yesung is kneeling now, taking one of Min Yeon’s hands in his. Her skin is cool to the touch…it’s bordering on being too cold.

Licking his lips, Yesung lifts her wrist, one of the best places for giving a bite. Every shifter is required to know where the best places to infect a human are, mostly in order to avoid biting them unnecessarily. “I’m so sorry.” Yesung whispers out loud before he shifts his teeth just enough and bites into the tender flesh of Min Yeon’s wrist.

**

The Pack knows something is happening with Yesung, especially Jungsuk, who’s been concentrating on the bonds that connect him to the younger shifter. Even though the link is faint, from what he can only assume is a distance issue, Yesung’s upset, angry, confused and apologetic, which makes the Alpha wonder what the kidnappers are doing to his shifter, **even though he’s not in pain.**

He and BoA are on their way to collect Zhou Mi from the police station, BoA’s practically livid at both Siwon and the police for letting Zhou Mi go into a full blown panic attack, though Jungsuk has pointedly tried to reassure his mate that Zhou Mi’s fully capable of taking care of himself under normal circumstances, and that it must have been something extremely bad for one of their strongest Pack members to panic.

BoA’s having none of the sensibility that Jungsuk’s projecting. Between worrying about Yesung, and now Zhou Mi, she’s also frustrated by the fact that her body has decided to taunt her with being late on her monthly cycle. “I don’t want to hear it right now.” She snaps at Jungsuk, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Jungsuk sighs. He knows his mate’s cycle like the back of his hand, even if BoA won’t tell him what’s wrong, he _knows_. Now’s not the time to be concerned either way, as he fights through the mid-morning rush hour traffic that seems to never end in Seoul.

By the time they get to the police station, Zhou Mi’s not so panicked, though the look he sends to his Alpha and Beta is nothing short of apologetic as they realize that Donghae’s going to have to come into the situation as well.

Siwon’s occupied with the cops on how to proceed with the exchange of money for Min Yeon, the news of Yesung being a separate hostage has Jungsuk seething, ready to change into his wolf form and save his pack member, but thankfully is restrained enough to resist the change.

BoA, always one to be the most observant since she’s the Beta, realizes something odd about Siwon while Zhou Mi’s explaining the situation to them. Thinking back to her original suspicion about the businessman, it dawns on her that Siwon’s way too calm about this whole situation, and that Zhou Mi’s in further than he wants to admit. Knowing that Zhou Mi probably won’t listen to her right now, BoA keeps the revelation to herself, making a mental note to her wolf to talk it out with Jungsuk once her mate calms down.

Donghae needs to be called, and BoA volunteers to be the one to give him the bad news. Kyuhyun’s not going to be happy either, the former Alpha had just closed on a new place for him and his mate to live in as a present, and this will set both of them back emotionally.

“Hello?” Kyuhyun’s the one answering Donghae’s phone. He’s one of the few from the Joseon era that adapted almost too easily to the change in technology, latching on to video games and computers quicker than BoA’s ever seen anyone of her age group.

“Kyuhyun.” BoA’s voice is soft, but a tendril of dominance has gotten through. “I need to speak with Donghae. It’s urgent.”

“He’s in the shower.” Kyuhyun’s got the decency to sound sheepish, meaning most likely that they’d just finished making love. BoA doesn’t even want to think about how she’s going to end up shattering the bliss that the mated couple have just enjoyed. “But he should be done in a moment if you want to wait on the phone.”

“That’s fine. Um….” BoA knows this conversation won’t be easy. “You can go ahead and put it on speaker phone when Donghae comes out.” She tells Kyuhyun through the phone. “This is something you’ll need to hear as well I suppose.”

Kyuhyun feels his post-sex bliss disappear when BoA tells him that whatever she has to tell Donghae is something he needs to hear. The meaning is not lost, and suddenly, Kyuhyun’s half wishing he’d never picked up Donghae’s phone. Unfortunately for him, Jae’s mumbling something in the back of his head, something about ‘ _idiot’_ and ‘ _you don’t ignore the Beta of the Pack_ ’ and that makes Kyuhyun squirm a bit.

He can hear his mate in the bathroom, humming some nameless tune as he’s doing his usual post-shower routine. Kyuhyun doesn’t feel bad in the slightest for waking his mate up before noon, especially when he’s horny and in the mood for some mate bonding time.

Donghae comes out of the bathroom, a smile on his face. The shower and his post-shower routine haven’t removed a single trace of the glow Donghae gives off. “BoA, he’s done with the shower. I’m putting you on speakerphone.” Kyuhyun’s got a frown on his face, making the other shifter pause as he stands in the doorway of the bathroom.

Kyuhyun moves the phone away from his ear, the screen lighting up so he can press the speakerphone option on the screen. “Can you hear me?” Kyuhyun asks as he moves the phone away from his face.

“Yes. Donghae, I need to tell you something. Are you sitting down or near Kyuhyun?” BoA’s voice comes through the phone.

“I can be.” Donghae replies, moving to sit next to Kyuhyun on their bed. He’s confused. Did he do or say something wrong on his last modeling job? “I’m sitting next to Kyu on the bed.”

“Good.” BoA can be heard through the phone taking a deep breath. “I’m going to bring you up to speed on what’s happening with Yesung. You’re not going to like this and I’m afraid the cops will want you to come down to the station, but before you ask any questions, let me tell the whole thing without interruptions.”

“Ok.” If Donghae was confused before, he’s really confused now, and a tad bit upset. Speaking to the cops?

“Good. Ok, so you both know that Yesung was kidnapped along with Siwon’s assistant yesterday. Siwon got a call this morning about a ransom, but the kidnappers didn’t specify how much for each person.” BoA takes a breath. “Zhou Mi came down to help because apparently the kidnappers thought that Yesung is either intimately involved with the assistant, or Siwon himself, which yeah, I know is ridiculous. Yesung’s not one to get involved with anyone who’s not Pack.” The rustle of something in the background tells both Donghae and Kyuhyun that BoA’s pacing while she’s telling them the story.

Donghae feels a pit of dread forming in his stomach. The bliss from his lovemaking with Kyuhyun is practically gone now as BoA continues to talk. When she’s done telling them about Zhou Mi’s panicked wolf, calling for her and Jungsuk, Donghae knows instinctively that something from their past in the Joseon era is about to bite them in the ass, **and more so him than Kyuhyun**.

“Donghae, Sulli isn’t dead.” BoA drops the bomb on him. “In fact, Zhou Mi confirmed that she’s the kidnapper.”

Donghae takes the news in stride. “So, I’m probably going to be needed to give a statement on my ex-wife?”

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, has grown still from the news. He remembers Sunyoung mentioning things from her days in the Choi household before their time jump. About how most of the servants had been shifters who weren’t part of either Pack’s Lee or Kim back in the day. They’d all been a part of Pack Cho before it had been disbanded, but none of the Choi household shifters had joined the other two Packs. They’d never figured out how the Choi’s had gotten away with that, and for all the sniffing around that some of the old Pack members had done, the Choi family themselves hadn’t smelled anything other than human, so they’d let the shifters go with the warning that any unauthorized infections of humans with the shifter virus wouldn’t go unpunished.

**Kyuhyun’s reminded suddenly by Jae about the random odd wolf like smell that he’d get whenever he’d stray too close to Donghae’s city home during the odd times his mate had to play the dutiful son.**

Kyuhyun doesn’t even remember any of those shifters attending Pack meetings or seeing Kim Kibum before he’d shoved the Alpha status onto Kyuhyun and bolted into the forest, and they certainly had never met with him when he was Pack Alpha.

Kyuhyun feels Donghae’s hand close around his own. He’d thought he’d never have to deal with Donghae’s wife ever again. They’d all assumed she’d died of old age or in childbirth or something after the takeover of the Japanese in the capital since official records never mentioned her after her marriage to Donghae.

Kyuhyun must have missed the end of the conversation between Donghae and BoA as his mate turns Kyuhyun’s face towards his own. “Kyu?” Donghae voices, worry tinging the sound.

“I’m….not ok.” Kyuhyun knows he can’t lie to his mate. Not only would his scent give him away, but his voice, and their mate bond would echo the lie.

Donghae wipes away tears that Kyuhyun doesn’t remember shedding. “It’s ok.” He croons, pulling Kyuhyun to his chest and cradling the younger shifter in his arms. “No one’s going to take me away from you. BoA’s hoping that things with Sulli and the cops end in a shootout or something and she’ll die if that helps.”

Kyuhyun laughs, the sound echoing the bitter tears that leak out of his eyes. “If Sulli’s alive, do you think…?”

Donghae catches on to the unspoken question about Siwon. “Now that things aren’t quite what they seem, it’s possible.” He admits. “I remember Yesung and Jinki were upset that they couldn’t find much information on Siwon other than he’s pretty rich and so are his parents.”

The Pack had investigated Choi Siwon as much as they could without breaking into the man’s home and violating his privacy. His parents had also been investigated, and nothing unusual or suspicious had been found about them. They’d met as high school classmates, fallen in love, gotten married straight after college as Siwon’s grandfather had died, leaving the pair a sum of  money and a struggling mom and pop shop in the late 70’s. By the time Siwon joined the family in the late 80’s, the shop had become a small chain of shops that promoted local farmers and merchants and by the time Siwon had gone into high school, the chain had become a national market and made the Choi family richer than they’d ever dreamed.

The only thing that had red-flagged Siwon was his lack of a profile from before he became a businessman. His school record had been squeaky clean. Donghae reflected on the information as he held his mate close, soothing the other male with reassuring words and caresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt like the story needed a bit of a KyuHae moment since they really haven't had much in this AU. 
> 
> Henry's new single came out on the 10th and the song (not to be punny) is really fantastic. I'm completely hooked on it (really I'm a sucker for any song that's got a violin as a main melody), so if you haven't heard it, or seen the video, please do check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

Donghae realizes that in the midst of comforting his mate, Kyuhyun’s fallen asleep, something the shifter rarely does when he’s been up for a few hours. The whole situation with Yesung and Min Yeon must be taking a toll on Kyuhyun. If there is one thing that Kyuhyun’s good at hiding from his mate, is how he handles stressful situations. **Donghae worries that Kyuhyun’s inability to share his stresses with him are a left over trait from when he was a Pack Alpha.**

‘ _He’s not been sleeping well since Yesung was kidnapped.’_ Jae tells Donghae through their mate bond.

‘ _Why is he not sleeping well?’_ Donghae asked, frowning as he slips Kyuhyun’s slumbering body to lay flat on the bed. Kyuhyun mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep as he shifts to curl up towards Donghae’s side of the bed.

‘ _He wonders if there could have been something done differently to have prevented Yesung from being kidnapped. He’s been suspicious of Siwon since you freaked out on Zhou Mi in the office last month.’_ Jae tells him in a no-nonsense tone.

Donghae’s eyes widen. ‘ _Of course!’_ Donghae remembers that day almost too well. He’d been stuck at the office because his photo shoot had been put on a TBA status the day before. Something about the photographer and brown bottle flu or something of the sort.

_Flashback….._

Donghae’s bored, flipping through the book he’s brought with him, reading but not really reading the pages. He’s curious to see what this Choi Siwon looks like and if he’s anything like his ancestor that he’s been named after. Donghae doesn’t remember much about his former brother-in-law, not that he ever had a chance to talk with the older man outside of his wedding to Choi Sulli. **And once he was wed, he had more responsibilities piled onto his days outside of learning Pack protocols and then placating the mating bond he had with Kyuhyun before they’d time skipped, and Donghae realizes he barely even remembers what his own parent’s faces looked like during those busy times.**

What Donghae does remember is a tall cold man with a personality to match. Raised as the eldest Choi son, Siwon is somewhat of a myth and a legend amongst the other young yangban heirs.  Rumor had it that Siwon was so cold and ruthless that he put the previous 3 Kings to shame with how many broken hearts he created at the Gisaeng houses. Any families who had eligible daughters wanted to align with the Choi’s and tried fruitlessly to elicit a marriage contract through Minister Choi with Siwon. It’d been a surprise and shock to the entire yangban elite when the Choi’s had announced the heir’s marriage to some unknown Qing noblewoman who’d been raised as Siwon’s fiancée from an early age.

A noise from the front of the office grabbed Donghae’s attention, and he _knew_. Choi Siwon was being lead back to the conference room by Seungri as Donghae poked his head out of the room he’d been waiting in.

Donghae feels something tickling in his memory as he watches cautiously from the doorway as Seungri leads Siwon past the room, neither one of the males giving Donghae a glance as they pass him.

Donghae’s sure he’s seen the tall human somewhere before, but can’t pinpoint if it was recently or not, so he shrugs to himself and settles back into the chair with the door open, picking up the book and finding the spot he remembers he’s last read.

Sometime later, Zhou Mi slinks into the room, tense, excited, confused and upset all at the same time. “What’s wrong with you?” Donghae asks, looking up from his book and finding the shifter slumping into the chair next to him, hands moving up to cover his face as he answers the question.

When Zhou Mi tells Donghae that he thinks Siwon’s his mate, the nagging feeling about Siwon brings about a small panic attack that has everyone rushing to comfort him though their efforts aren’t as good as Kyuhyun’s voice through the phone that’s being shoved into his face.

…. _end flashback_

Donghae realizes with a start that while he may not remember much about Siwon, Bada does, and all he needs to do is get a good whiff of Siwon’s scent to determine if the male is really human or not.

He knows Zhou Mi’s said Siwon’s human. So has Seungri, Heechul and BoA. But if Siwon’s scent is anything like Sulli’s was back in the Joseon era, Donghae’s willing to bet the next paycheck he gets that Siwon’s anything but human.

A soft snore brings Donghae out of his musings, looking down to see Kyuhyun’s wrapped his long arms around one of Donghae’s pillows and is now body hugging the poor thing. Chuckling softly, Donghae presses a soft kiss to Kyuhyun’s temple, gathering up his cell phone and slipping out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unfamiliar, Qing is the old name for China. It would have been a good political move back during the Joseon Dynasty for a Minster to wed one of his children to a high ranking Chinese official's children in order to increase friendly relations between China and Korea. Lot of times it was the King who would instigate the pairing, usually one of the Qing daughters would marry into the Joseon families, though it wasn't out of the question for a Joseon daughter to marry into a Qing family, but not as common from what I can tell. (and if I'm wrong on that, let me know!)
> 
> If you haven't checked it out, I wrote my first (very first) one-shot called Exhausted starring our very own evil maknae Kyuhyun (who has the cutest smirk ever I swear.....ok enough fangirling ^_^ ) 
> 
> Things are nice and quiet, though next week the hubby is out of town for work training so basically I'm going to probably be writing non-stop all week next week (yay!)
> 
> Also I'm on Twitter for those who didn't know @Miharu_sama is my handle name if you want to know when I update or want to make requests or something.


	13. Chapter 13

Yesung knows the moment the virus takes a hold of Min Yeon as her hand goes from almost too cold to warm in a few moments. The pale color to her skin grows warmer and she’s curling into herself as if she’s got a stomachache. Yesung knows from experience dealing with Donghae’s change that she’ll need to be stripped of her clothing, which consists of the standard hospital top and pants, or she’ll end up ripping them to shreds when she starts shifting into wolf form.

A tiny part of him, a part Yesung hates admitting is there, is taking pleasure in the fact that he’s finally acknowledged the survivalist animal side of himself and is creating another shifter. The rest of him shudders in agony that he’s being forced to do something he’d sworn he’d never do ever in his life.

Yesung had been born as a shifter, so he’s never truly experienced the first shift like Donghae or Seungri, and he’s always assumed that his part in creating another shifter would be when he’s found his mate and decides to have children.

Sighing in resignation, Yesung lets Cloud take a bit of a lead in helping him undress Min Yeon, though he opts to leave her undergarments on, a blush stealing its way across his face. Contrary to how Jinki and Zhou Mi tease him constantly for having fan girls, he’s only ever been intimate with one woman in his entire life, and she’d more than likely either died during the Japanese invasion, or afterward.

Cloud whines as a spasm grips Min Yeon’s body, the virus working quickly to heal her body. Yesung’s not sure what will happen since Min Yeon had been injured prior to the change. He’s half afraid she’ll go loup on him and that’s another horror he doesn’t want to think about.

The first sign of the shift has Yesung tensing a couple of hours later. The female’s voice comes over whatever speaker she’s got placed in the room. “I see you heeded my advice and changed her.”

“The danger is just starting.” Yesung hisses, Cloud echoing in his voice. “If she doesn’t recognize her wolf, she’ll go loup and have to be put down.”

“I’m pretty sure she won’t object to becoming a shifter.” The female replies, voice haughty and sounding sure of herself. **Completely ignoring Yesung’s warning about Min Yeon possibly going loup, which worries Yesung more than normal, his gut and his shifter instincts telling him that with the severity of Min Yeon’s injuries from the accident, her chances of going loup are much higher.**

The confidence the woman has about Min Yeon successfully changing sends off warning bells in Yesung’s mind. _‘How much does this woman really know about us? About our kind?’_ Yesung asks Cloud silently.

‘ _I don’t know, that’s the problem.’_ Cloud replies sadly. ‘ _And I can’t grasp a hold of the Pack bonds long enough to ask or give details about our location.’_

The news dampens Yesung’s mood even further. It means the woman is either a rogue shifter, or the male partner she claims to be working with is one. There’s also the possibility that there are other supernatural beings out there that guarded their secrets just as closely as the Pack did and now they are making moves against the Pack.

The last thought sends a tendril of panic down Yesung’s spine but is quickly forgotten as a groan sounds from Min Yeon’s body. More fur has sprouted along her legs, the coloring a silvery blonde that Yesung has never seen before.

Yesung’s lost track of time since he’d infected Min Yeon, only knowing that the shift is taking a long time, longer than he remembers Donghae taking, though the younger shifter had admitted after that the moment he’d seen his wolf form, he’d become excited at being able to communicate with the gorgeous wolf and that was why his shift was so quick.

More fur suddenly sprouts along one side of Min Yeon’s torso. Yesung’s watching closely for any signs of a shift gone wrong as her body continues to transform into a wolf. By the time her lower half has shifted, Yesung realizes he’s starving and that communication with their female captor hasn’t happened for a while.

He’s not even sure that they are being watched right now, but taking the chance that someone is monitoring Min Yeon’s shifting, Yesung clears his throat. “Is there any chance of some food or something? If she successfully shifts she’ll be hungry and I’m starving from having to shift to change her.”

Yesung’s betting that the woman doesn’t know how hungry a shifter can be even after a tiny shifting like he’d done with his teeth. A crackle alerts Yesung that he’s been heard. So at least one person is watching them at all times. **He files that information away for later.**

“Food will be ready when she finishes shifting, wolf.” An unknown, gruff male voice sounds over the speakers. More than likely either a lackey who’s been instructed to only give certain responses to Yesung, or it’s the other kidnapper.

“That could be hours.” Yesung pleads, putting a soft petulant tone to his voice. “I may not be able to have enough strength if she goes crazy and tries to kill me. You don’t want a wolf who’s gone loup on your hands. They kill without any thought to who they are killing.” He explains.

There’s no answer. Yesung pouts, knowing with his chubby cheeks, and heart shaped face, he can pull off some aegyo that most celebrities in the entertainment industry would kill to be able to use. There’s no change in the shifting at the moment that Yesung can see, so he pouts more towards where he thinks the door is for a few moments.

The sound of metal scrapping against metal sounds through the room, covering the groan that emits from Min Yeon at the sound. A tray slides through, covered with a metal cap to keep whatever is in there warm. “You’re lucky the Boss says you need to keep your strength up.” The unfamiliar voice says through the speaker as the slot where the food came through slams shut.

Yesung takes a moment while he’s shuffling toward the tray to glance around at the room they are currently in. He’s been so focused on Min Yeon that he’s not had a chance until now to really get a good look at his surroundings. The rope had been changed at some point for an old pair of ankle shackles that eerily remind Yesung of the ones that death row prisoners wear so they can’t escape.

The room is bare, and looks like it’d been some sort of office room before being abandoned. The only furniture is the chair he’d been sitting on, and the couch that Min Yeon was placed on. The walls are bare, and even the floor looks abandoned by the layers of dust that are still evident in parts of the room where people haven’t touched it. There’s a window, but it has bars on the outside to prevent anyone or anything from breaking in. It meant they were most likely way outside of Seoul, probably some seedy rundown area of a prefecture Yesung would have never come to.

Even the view from the window is sad and depressing and doesn’t help Yesung place where he could possibly be held at, though from the slant of the sunshine outside he knows the time is around noon. He grabs the tray, smelling something rich and bloody underneath the metal cap. Knowing he needs to continue monitoring for signs of Min Yeon going loup, but hoping that the food will stimulate something inside Min Yeon’s subconscious, Yesung shuffles back to the chair, sits down and uncovers the food.

**

“She’s not fully changed yet has she?” The female’s voice crackles through the speakers, sounding disappointed.

Yesung must have drifted off at some point after his meal, jerking upright at the sound. “I told you. Shifting takes hours, and even if she fully shifts at this point, I don’t know what will happen.” He’s not Ji Young, the poor feline Alpha who’d been brutally murdered for some evil fairies’ spell, he can’t delve into a person’s mind while they are mid-shift and coax them into accepting their animal side.

“You _must_ be able to do something wolf.” The disgust in her voice makes Yesung flinch. He’s never had to deal with prejudice in the supernatural world, so why would her disgust for his kind make him upset?

Yesung shrugs off the tone, choosing to ignore the woman as he maneuvers himself to a position where he can lay Min Yeon’s head in his hands. The shackles are chafing his ankles, but he’s in no position to ask for their removal. They prevent him from fully shifting, so he’s assuming a bit of sliver is embedded into the metal.

Stroking Min Yeon’s head, her hair soft, Yesung does the only thing he can think of in the moment, clearing his throat from the light nap he’d been taking. Taking a deep breath, Yesung opens his mouth and starts to hum the first few bars of a ballad he knows is Min Yeon’s favorite. She’d had it as her ringtone for her work phone as a way to calm herself whenever Siwon would call her.

Min Yeon hasn’t sprouted any new fur in the last hour or so, but only 2/3 of her body is covered in the light silvery blonde fur. Mismatched limbs greet Yesung’s sight as he shifts her body so she can lay more comfortably against his legs.

Halfway through the song, Min Yeon jerks in his arms. The spasm is so strong that Yesung can feel the bruise forming on his leg before he has time to register that Min Yeon’s body is attempting to finish the change and that she’s fighting it.

“No….shhhh little one.” Yesung’s not sure what to do in this moment, as Heechul had been the one to soothe Donghae through the final parts of shifting with whispered words and touches. “Please don’t fight it.” He lowers his voice, attempting to sound calm and relaxed.

A cry issues from her lips, sounding antagonized and pained. Yesung doesn’t want to admit she’s going loup. Cloud is in a panic because they’ve never seen a loup wolf before, having never been privy to watching any of the teenaged transformations when he’d been living with the Pack.

“The wolf is your friend.” Yesung whispers, his hands moving to hold down her shoulders. “You need to give her a name. Bond with her.”

He whispers the same things over and over until Min Yeon’s body stops fighting, **the scent of** sweat permeating the air, a mixture of his own scent and Min Yeon’s. Yesung cautiously opens his eyes, expecting to see a mad wolf staring at him, or worse, a half shifted wolf clawing at a body part in a futile attempt to release the non-shifting limb from its human skin.

Miraculously Min Yeon’s completed the change, her wolf form pristine and bright. “You did it!” Yesung smiles, gratefulness flooding his senses. Looking up, Yesung is surprised to see that it’s dark outside. The transformation has taken the entire day.

The worst part will be her shifting back to human form. Yesung’s not sure that the damage to her brain had been healed by the virus, and so that will be the ultimate test to see if she’s truly and fully shifted.

“Ok gorgeous.” Yesung can’t help but feel a bit of pride at the beauty of the wolf in front of him. “It’s time to shift back and open those pretty eyes of yours.” He says loud enough for their captors to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh 5 days from now Leeteuk will be discharged from his military enlistment!!! It's been 2 long years and I know all of us ELF's are super excited to see him again after so long! I don't know about anyone else, but I'm also eagerly waiting for Yesung's discharge which right now is speculated to be anywhere between May 1-May 31, 2015 (I don't think we'll know his actual date of discharge till Dec/Jan), but I bet it'll be around end of Feb/March when he gets discharged. 
> 
> I've been obsessively listening to every single Super Junior song I own as of late since my husband's out of town for work training, especially the last 2 days because of the unbearable heat wave we are experiencing. It's been near 100.F the last 2 days with heat indexes ranging from 105.F to 111.F and horrible horrible humidity! 
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy the story so far!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, today is the day!!! Leeteuk's being discharged!!! (It's about 8:30 am KST Tuesday July 29 compared to my 6:30 pm CST Monday July 28. Korea is 14 hours ahead timewise compared to where I live.)
> 
> If you have Twitter, #WelcomeBackParkJungsoo has been trending now for over 12 hours :) ELF"s are trying hard to keep it trending!

The morning passes excruciatingly slow. Donghae’s already on edge due to the information about Sulli, and his mate’s distress, so seeing Siwon caring tenderly for Zhou Mi leaves a bitter taste in Donghae’s mouth.

He’s not used to feeling so protective of the feline shifter, and Donghae realizes that it’s partly due to Kyuhyun’s influence, and partly due to the fact that Zhou Mi is Pack, and Siwon for the most part, is just a mere human.

“Something’s not right about him.” BoA’s been moody and sullen since Donghae arrived at the station.

“Does he smell upset or worried to either of you?” Donghae questions out loud, not realizing that both his Alpha and Beta have started being suspicious of Siwon.

“He smells determined.” Jungsuk answers. “I’ve been watching him with Zhou Mi, and while he’s had the scent of worry for our little feline, the scents don’t waiver. That’s the part that worries me.”

“Do you…?” Donghae has to swallow down a tendril of worry. “Do you think he’s got something to do with the whole mess with Sulli?”

Jungsuk looks down at his pack member with care. “Honestly? Yeah. My gut, and my wolf tells me that something just isn’t right about Siwon. I know we did a very thorough background check on him, and Zhou Mi promised he’d give up any important information about Siwon to us if he got a hold of it, but…” Jungsuk sighs. “I think Siwon’s been hiding something from everyone.” Jungsuk refuses to admit that Zhou Mi’s been so preoccupied with Siwon that the shifter hasn’t been communicating very well with the rest of the Pack.

Donghae goes through giving the cops what information he thinks is safe to give about Sulli, considering their short marriage. He doesn’t give a truly specific time frame, because…well who would believe he’d been in Joseon up until 2 years ago?

Thankfully the cops don’t ask for dates, and Donghae’s left by himself, the silence is almost overwhelming and he can feel Kyuhyun’s stirring at home. His mates’ feelings are still muffled, meaning he’s shut himself down partially from the Pack bonds and their mate bond. It hurts a little, knowing that his mate is shutting people out, but in the 2 years they’ve been mated, Donghae knows that the former Alpha sometimes needs to shut out the world for a little bit.

“Donghae, could you take Zhou Mi home?” Siwon’s approaching him now, Jungsuk and BoA are nowhere in sight, probably with the other male. “I wouldn’t hesitate to do so myself, but the kidnapper has been in contact with me and the cops don’t want anything happening prematurely.”

Donghae has no idea what Siwon’s babbling about. It’s too bad that Seungri’s off on a Pack assignment, he’s got the best nose out of all the Pack, but there is just something about Siwon’s scent that throws Donghae off. “Sure. Um, I hope you don’t find this rude or offensive, but what kind of cologne do you wear?”

The question works perfectly. All the years Donghae spent learning and training to take over his father’s place in politics pays off as Siwon spouts of some ridiculously expensive brand of cologne that is imported from China. They are walking towards where Zhou Mi is, the tall model curled up on a set of chairs, his head down, when Siwon turns to him. “Why do you ask?”

Donghae smiles. “Oh, was just curious since I’m looking for a birthday present for my…boyfriend, and I thought the warm scent you had around you was nice.”

Siwon doesn’t even catch the slight pause where Donghae had almost slipped and said mate, he’s too busy telling Donghae where he can go to try out samples in Gangnam District. The man hadn’t even reacted at all to the fact that Donghae admitted to being gay in a police station. Either the man has a magical spell on him, something they’d learned back when Seungri had told them about the shock of Victoria being a feline shifter instead of a wolf because of some magical spell that’d been performed on her right after she’d shifted as a child, or he’s a really good actor at hiding his emotions.

Suddenly, it all makes sense. Donghae realizes at the last second that Zhou Mi’s caught on to the sudden spike in his excitement, though he’s not going to like what Donghae’s going to say later.

The cops have told Donghae they will call if they need more information, as well as to Zhou Mi, so they’re free to leave. Donghae learns that Jungsuk and BoA have left earlier, but he’s already communicating with Sara, BoA’s wolf, mentally through Bada.

Siwon gives Zhou Mi a hug and a kiss on the cheek, promising that he’ll be safe later, and that he’ll text Zhou Mi when he can. The later just nods his head, uncharacteristically quiet. **It’s a bit unnerving that in a police station of all places, Siwon’s choosing to display skinship with Zhou Mi, and Donghae notices when he discretely looks around the station that no one is paying attention to them, not even the cops who are involved in the kidnapping case, even though they are standing outside the door to the office where they’d taken down his information about Sulli.**

Donghae thinks this drive to Zhou Mi’s house will be the first he’ll have with Zhou Mi not chatty, singing or laughing the entire way as Siwon tells him to take care of Zhou MI. With a nod and a smile, Donghae drives away.

Zhou Mi, feeling safe and comfortable, ends up falling asleep in the car, curled up with his face towards Donghae. ‘ _Poor feline.’_ Bada murmurs in agreement with his human. ‘ _I don’t think he’s getting a whole lot of sleep either.’_

Donghae sees the dark circles under his hyung’s eyes. Concerned for him, Donghae realizes that felines have a much harder time of mating than the canines do. It makes Donghae feel much more appreciative that he and Kyuhyun are very compatible both as mates and as people.

He’s not sure what would have happened had he not been changed, other than the whole being sorta dead for a hundred years or so. Bada snuffs at the thought, nuzzling affectionately inside his head.

**

When Zhou Mi wakes up, he realizes they are at the old Pack house they’d first stayed in when the group had arrived in the modern world. He’s been transferred from the car to a bed, one that smells faintly of lavender and chamomile. Ha Rae still lived in the old house, claiming that it kept good memories of her family going so she wouldn’t feel so lonely.

The familiarity of the old Pack house, the land that it sits on, even the scents of the flowers relaxes Zhou Mi completely. It’s like a fog has lifted from his head and Zhou Mi realizes with a start as he’s stretching that his emotions aren’t as high strung as they’d been earlier with Siwon.

“Oh, look who’s awake.” The familiar face that pops into the room breaks out into a wide grin. “Come on sleepy head. I’ve got some food waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Zhou Mi can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face as he follows Henry Lau out into the kitchen, his bare feet padding softly on the hardwood floors. The feeling of contentment is slowly working its way through his body, and even Niqui is responding to the contentment, sunning himself on rocks in the sanctuary that he and Zhou Mi have built for the cheetah to relax in when he’s not needed.

“Are you on break from school?” Zhou Mi asks a little bit later, slowing down on devouring the delicious food that Ha Rae had made earlier. Henry’s not allowed to cook in Ha Rae’s kitchen even though it’s really Kyuhyun’s fault for the small stove fire a couple years ago when they were learning how to operate the gas stove.

Kyuhyun’s the worst at cooking in general while the Pack doctor, Ryeowook, is just as bad at cooking traditional Korean food as much as Kyuhyun is. Henry just smiles as he’s pouring Zhou Mi another glass of water. “I’m on a leave of absence right now.” He tells the shifter. “I…um…I got caught with one of the teacher’s assistants in a not so innocent position.” He admits.

Zhou Mi laughs. “So basically you two got caught having sex in one of the classrooms?” He corrects. Henry may just be a human, and has Friend of the Pack status much like Amber does, but Henry’s worse than the most promiscuous shifter in the Pack.

Henry’s cheeks flush bright red. “Yeah.” He mumbles sheepishly. “But it’s totally not my fault. I wanted to go back to the dorms, but he couldn’t wait.”

Zhou Mi almost chokes on the sip of water. Coughing, he swallows. “You mean there’s someone out there who’s more impatient than you?”

Henry’s grinning sheepishly at Zhou Mi when Ha Rae and Amber walk into the house. Zhou Mi’s a little disappointed that Donghae’s not with them, and he misses the look that Henry gives the shifter as Zhou Mi dips his head towards the women as they walk into the kitchen.

“Oh you’re up Mi.” Ha Rae gives him a smile. “Donghae went to pick Kyuhyun and a few others up. We’re having a little pow wow about how to rescue Yesung.”

Zhou Mi sits up straight at the news. “Do we have a location?”

Ha Rae nodded. “I was over in Chungcheon Province with a potential business contract when I felt his Pack bonds get stronger. I told Jungsuk and BoA while you were on your way here, Mi.”

Zhou Mi raised an eyebrow. So things had been happening while he was….preoccupied. “Is Ryeowook coming?” He asked suddenly.

“No, but we could probably page him. What’s up?” Ha Rae asked, immediately going into noona mode.

“I’m not sure, and I think Ryeowook may have the answer for me, or, at least a direction I could use to start on.” Zhou Mi admitted. “I’ve felt clearer headed since being here, and I’m not even thinking about sex.”

The others raised their eyebrows. They’ve all known, Henry included, that Zhou Mi’s admitted he thinks Siwon’s his mate. “What do you mean? Haven’t you bonded with Siwon?” Amber asks, eyes shining with confusion.

“No. Feline shifters tend to take their mates slowly. It’s something to do with our insatiable need to make sure our mates are 100% comfortable with being mated for life.” Zhou Mi says, frowning. He sighs. “I can’t explain this very well considering I don’t even know….” Zhou Mi trails off, his frustration at trying to explain things to 2 humans and one canine showing.

The others stay silent allowing Zhou Mi to collect his thoughts before he starts again. “I don’t feel like anything is different from before I met Siwon.” Zhou Mi admits after analyzing his body with Niqui.

The cheetah’s been content since he’s woken up, which is something he’s not had in over a month. Zhou Mi had been used to his feline being chatty long enough that the absence of it has startled the shifter. “Even my feline is quiet, which he’s not been since a month ago.”

The others take in this information quietly. They know they are getting rare insight into how a feline operates since Zhou Mi, Yujin and Seungri are still the only feline shifters in the Pack.

Ha Rae’s been secretly contacting the few other Packs to gain a feeling about what they knew about feline shifters. Unfortunately for her, most of the other Packs had no information whatsoever, and the few Packs that knew things wanted something in exchange for the information.

Negotiations with other Packs is something left to the Alpha or Beta, so she had to pass what little information she had on to Jungsuk and BoA, praying the mated leaders of the Pack could extract more information out of them than she’d gotten.

“I’ll give Wookie a call.” Ha Rae says in the silence after Zhou Mi’s confession about his feline. Even she knows that Niqui’s behavior is unusual for a shifter.

“Have you two even had sex?” Amber asks suddenly, eyes alight with curiosity. She’s barely got the question finished when Henry smacks her on the arm. “Hey, it’s a perfectly legit question.” She grumbles at Henry, pushing at him.

“No.” Zhou Mi’s honest.

“Kissed?” Amber’s smacking Henry’s arm before the male has a chance to protest more about her questioning.

“Only recently.” Zhou Mi’s face heats up a little remembering the make out session that could have turned into more had they not gotten called about Min Yeon.

“Do you think maybe he’s not really your mate but related to someone who is?” The question throws Zhou Mi off.

Ha Rae walks back into the kitchen at that moment, her face showing no emotion. “Ryeowook will be here in a half hour.”

Zhou Mi looks at Amber, mouth snapping shut at the innocent question she’d posed. He mulls it over while Henry starts berating Amber for asking such personal questions to Zhou Mi.

The cousins stop bickering when they hear the familiar voices of Donghae and Kyuhyun discussing some event that had happened on the latest historical drama that Kyuhyun was obsessed with as they walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note regarding Sulli and f(x)'s recent sudden ending of promotions for Red Light:
> 
> I love Sulli and f(x). I hope you, my readers, understand that the Sulli in the story is in all reality, just a fictional character and that I'm only borrowing Jinri's stage name and physical appearance. I've been following things lightly before SM announced that Sulli was taking a full break from the entertainment industry for a unknown period of time and that f(x) was cutting their promotions for Red Light short but will be doing f(x) related activities overseas as well as their individual activities. I hope Sulli gets better and can be bright, bubbly and happy when she returns to the entertainment industry. 
> 
> I didn't want to end this chapter on a downer, but I felt like it had to be said.


	15. Chapter 15

The pit of dread is still pooling in Yesung’s stomach the longer Min Yeon stays in wolf form. He’s tried to communicate with her verbally and mentally through Cloud with no success. Either he had bitten a second too late, which would account for the absolute silence he gets from her wolf form, or she still thinks she’s unconscious.

“I see she’s fully into wolf form.” The female’s voice sounds clearer than the speaker as she slides the door behind her, an audible click from the outside meaning that a second person is watching them from outside the little prison. Yesung mentally prepares himself to be stuck again with that awful drug she’d gotten him with when he’d been kidnapped.

Yesung blinks as she grasps one of Min Yeon’s hands and slips a needle into the juncture of her elbow and delivers something through the syringe slowly. “What did you just give her?”

“The drug to wake her up.” The female looks familiar to Yesung, but he can’t quite place where he’s seen her before. **He tries to subtly sniff to catch her scent, but his senses are still messed up from the drugs he’s been injected with, and he gets a faint whiff of something magical but nothing else to place who she really is.**

Yesung’s still on edge around the female though she doesn’t seem to be interested in him any longer. He’s not going to suffer through another bout of that drug she’d used to sedate him, far as he can tell.

The drug introduced to Min Yeon’s system takes a bit to start working and Yesung’s sure it’s because of the shifter virus that’s now permanently attached to her DNA. Slowly the silvery blonde wolf starts to move.

The fact that the woman’s been asleep during the shift scares Yesung. They’ve never had such a drug back in Joseon, and of course, the new members of the Pack who’ve shifted in the last 2 years did so voluntarily. **People who had been turned because of trauma to the head or were near death back in Joseon typically died soon after the change because their bodies couldn’t handle it, or they went mad, forcing the Alphas to put them down.**

Yesung doesn’t even register when he’s been pricked by the damn needle again from their kidnapper, he’s too busy staring in horror when Min Yeon’s eyes open, and then he knows no more as the darkness rushes in to claim his consciousness.

**

Siwon’s nervous.

It’s understandable that he should be. It’s the first time he’s ever had to do a hostage exchange, and for once he’s grateful to the cops who have worked with him all morning after Zhou Mi left, prepping him for any possible scenario that the kidnappers will take with Min Yeon.

He’d driving his own vehicle, something he rarely does, but he reminds himself silently that the kidnappers have specified he do the exchange alone.

Siwon feels badly for Zhou Mi, and the shifter would have been surprised to find that Siwon has let go of the iron **cold** grip on his feelings. Siwon’s successful for a reason, and that’s because he can anticipate anything and everything that could possibly come his way, which allows for him to be calm and collected about almost everything. Everything except his growing feelings for the model.

The car is silent even though Siwon really wants to turn on his radio and listen to whatever drabble of kpop is popular enough to be played repeatedly. The suit he wears is wired with a microphone and a tiny camera is **affixed** in his breast pocket to capture the face of the kidnappers. He can’t afford to waste the precious recording time he’s got **just** because he needs a distraction.

The GPS announces his next turn, which Siwon takes, fear pooling in his stomach. Siwon thinks he’s going to puke as the GPS announces he’s arrived at the address that the kidnappers have sent to him for the exchange.

Checking his watch, Siwon sighs, and picks up the briefcase full of money that will be used to free his assistant. He’s still not 100% sure what the hell is going on, or why they really wanted to target him.

The cops think it’s because Siwon bought out some business that Donghae’s ex-wife had been a silent partner in.

“I’ve arrived at the designated spot.” Siwon says clearly, knowing that he’s being recorded through the microphone.

Getting out of the car, Siwon’s surprise at seeing people on the other side from where he’s parked his car. He’d suspected the building they were meeting in was empty, and a front to keep the cops from coming back later to search for Yesung.

Siwon waits impatiently by the fence where the kidnappers have specified he stand. “I see you’ve come alone.” The female voice echoes around him, and Siwon jumps in surprise at the sound.

It figures she wouldn’t show her face. “I have the money.” Siwon says loudly as he raises the briefcase over his head.

“Place it by the fence and walk back towards your car.” The female orders through the speakerphone she’s using, the sound **tinny to Siwon’s ears**.

Siwon places the briefcase down and backs away, his hands up to show he’s not playing any tricks. He doesn’t want to risk Min Yeon’s life over something stupid like money. He can always make back that amount and more with his current investments.

He’s turning around to stride to his car when a bright flash of something silver streaks by him, catching him on the hip, throwing its full weight upon Siwon’s body **as the force of it spins him around 180 degrees.** Siwon can hear fabric ripping as the freakishly large wolf like dog rips into him.

Time seems to stop as he falls down, the dog still on top of him. Siwon’s eyes widen in shock when the dog seems to _look_ at him, blood on its muzzle as it stops momentarily in its sudden attack.

The last thing Siwon remembers is excruciating pain as the dog growls at him, showing its pearly white canines before it tilts its head and biting Siwon directly on the hip.

**

When Siwon wakes again, he’s in a hospital room, the sharp scent of a cleaning agent is clinging to his nose. He coughs, groaning at how dry his throat seems to be. His whole body aches.

A noise to his left alerts Siwon that he’s not alone. Turning his head, his breath catches as he sees Zhou Mi slumped over the bed, his head resting on his arm as he sleeps, his other hand is clutching Siwon’s hand.

The cough has stirred the model, who’s slowly waking up. He lifts his head, and Siwon feels his stomach clench and his heart contract.

Zhou MI’s a wreck. His normally styled hair has been tousled, looking like fingers have been running through it in frustration, worry, or both. Dark circles under his eyes tell Siwon that Zhou Mi hasn’t slept much either, and the redness of his eyes alerts Siwon to the fact the model has been crying recently.

“Won.” Zhou Mi breathes, his body relaxing a little under the stress and worry of the older man.

“Water.” Siwon croaks, feeling his voice crack with how dry his throat is.

Zhou Mi lets go of his hand and turns to grab the cup with a straw in it. Lifting it to Siwon’s lips, he watches Siwon take a drink of the room temp water. “You’ve been out for a week.” He tells Siwon, watching his face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Siwon’s grateful for the water, clearing his throat, and wetting his lips. Strangely the water has calmed the ache in his body. “A week?” The news baffles Siwon. “Min!” Siwon goes to sit straight up, but is rebuffed by some sort of **invisible** barrier on his bed.

Zhou Mi is regarding him with sad eyes. “Won…there’s…there is something you need to know.”

Siwon doesn’t like the look in Zhou Mi’s eyes. “Is she?”

Zhou Mi takes a shuddering breath. “There….something was wrong with Min Yeon.” He starts, knowing that if he tells Siwon the whole truth in one go, that there is a chance the man could reject the information. “She’s…she’s not human anymore.”

Siwon’s mind blanks at the information. “What?!” He’s looking at Zhou Mi with something akin to disbelief in his eyes.

Zhou Mi’s bad at this, but he’s the one who’s been forced to tell Siwon the truth. He decides to try another tactic. “Does your hip hurt?” He’s resting a hand near the spot where Siwon’s been bitten.

Siwon’s mind halts at the question. Assessing his body, Siwon **remembers** with a start that he was bitten by some large sliver looking dog on his hip, but the part of his body that hurts the most is his hand where the IV needle is, and strangely his heart hurts. “No.” Siwon’s confused now.

Zhou Mi’s smile is sad as he looks up at Siwon, his eyes brimming with tears. “You were bitten by a werewolf.”

Siwon jerks as if something has shocked him. “W-what?” He stutters. Surely Zhou Mi is joking. “That can’t be right. It was a large dog.” A warmth at the back of Siwon’s head stirs, startling him as Siwon realizes that there is nothing behind his head except his pillow.

Zhou Mi shakes his head sadly. “It was a newly turned werewolf.” He corrects.

The news sinks into Siwon. Eyes wide, he stares at Zhou MI, realizing that the man is serious. The combination of the warmth at the back of his head, and the fact that his hip doesn’t hurt doesn’t help either.

Zhou Mi sighs. “Maybe Jungsuk can explain it better than I can.” He says.

“Your agents’ husband?” Siwon’s not sure what Jungsuk’s got to do with this situation.

The door opening has Siwon turning his head towards the visitor before he realizes that he’s heard the door before it’s swung open all the way. The rational part of his mind thinks that because of the silence in the room, he’d heard the door, but when the large dark grey animal pads into the room, Siwon can’t believe what he is seeing. It looks like the dog that attacked him, except for the coloring is completely different.

Then Zhou Mi speaks to the animal as if he can converse with him, and Siwon wonders if he’s died and gone to some sort of hell.

Zhou Mi sighs after the dog shakes its head. Standing up, he turns to Siwon. “Siwon, I’m going to show you something you’ve never seen before. It’s not a pretty sight when I shift.”

“What?” Siwon’s even more confused. Maybe he’s dreaming this whole thing, but it seems too real to be a dream. Hell he’s still not sure if the dream he had earlier involving a light brown wolf coming to him and snuggling, talking to him with a wagging tail wasn’t an odd way of his mind compensating for the silver dog’s attack.

No, it’s a hell that multiplies as the sickening sound of bones cracking, shifting and muscles reforming makes Siwon cringe as he stares in absolute shock at Zhou Mi.

The same Zhou Mi who’s now morphing into a cheetah that is striking in appearance. Siwon yelps as the cheetah/Zhou Mi pads over to the bed and raises up on his hind legs to place his front paws on the side of the bed. He’s careful not to touch Siwon as he looks straight into the other man’s eyes, knowing that his own human eyes are staring back at Siwon.

Siwon’s only response is his eyes rolling back in his head, and passing out.


	16. Chapter 16

*the day of Siwon’s attack*

Kim Ryeowook, the main doctor of the Pack, is a small feminine looking shifter who immediately drags Zhou Mi into another room far from where the other shifters are gathering to plan for freeing Yesung.

**No one will admit it, but the fiery doctor has always had a soft spot for the shifters who came from the Joseon era, and tends to treat them with much more care than members of his own generation. For some of the pack who know the truth surrounding the group who’d shown up in Ha Rae’s back yard, they don’t mind the treatment Ryeowook gives to the group since, by all technical accounts, they are the true elders of the pack as it stands, and not the ones who were chosen by Ha Rae’s father when he’d been a young wolf.**

After closing and locking the door, Ryeowook whirls around and pierces Zhou Mi with a stare that has the feline sitting down and waiting to answer any questions the Pack doctor has for him. It still amazes Zhou Mi that Ryeowook is younger than he is technically, and yet, he looks so much more professional than Zhou Mi’s ever felt in his entire life.

“So, the moment you entered the old Pack territory, you said your head started feeling clearer?” Ryeowook asks, his voice firm.

Zhou Mi nods. “My feline stopped being restless and chatty the moment we realized where we were.” He admits.

“And you told the others that your urges to mate with Siwon are gone?” Ryeowook’s got a funny suspicion that Siwon’s being used, **but he’s not sure why or what method would be used to entice the shifter into thinking a regular human is his mate**.

Zhou Mi nods again. “Right. No urges to run to Siwon and mate with him, no desire to have sex at all.”

“Have you mated with him?” Ryeowook asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“No. The most we’ve ever done is kissed.” Zhou Mi’s confused now. It’s like he’s being kept out of a secret that should be common knowledge.

Ryeowook sighs. “I think there may be some lingering magical forces at play between you and Siwon.” He says. “Without some research, and some testing, I’m afraid that my initial diagnosis is that Siwon may not be your true mate.”

The news isn’t new to Zhou Mi. He’s had that feeling since he’s been back at Ha Rae’s house. “Look, I know there isn’t much out there on feline shifter mating patterns but…” Zhou Mi’s cut off by Ryeowook clearing his throat.

“Ha Rae managed to find some other Packs with feline shifters in it.” The small shifter states. “Jungsuk negotiated some information out of them and found out what you’ve been feeling is echoes of a mate.”

The news is like a bomb’s been dropped on Zhou Mi. “Echoes of a mate?”

Ryeowook nods. “In **about a week or so** , we are getting a couple of new additions to the Pack, of the feline sort. They are coming to help educate Yujin, Seungri and you in more important aspects of being a feline shifter.”

The doctor smiles softly at Zhou Mi. “I’m sorry that this news comes while we’re dealing with a crisis, but it’s better for you to know now, instead of it lingering.” He advises. “If you have any feelings at all for Siwon right now, then I suggest you deal with them. Now, come on. We’ve got a clumsy chubby black haired wolf to save.”

Ryeowook’s usual nature soothes Zhou Mi. The doctor can be harsh when he needs to be, and yet take the sting out of the bite in the same breath. People underestimate the **shifter, sometimes mistaking his youthful looks to mean he’s just an intern at the hospital or a nurse, and then getting a severe shock when he opens his mouth and blasts them away with his years of knowledge**. Zhou Mi smiles back at Ryeowook, glad the man has a good grasp of the situation.

The plan to rescue Yesung is risky. Probably the most risky thing they’ve ever done since they’d been transported here. Zhou Mi elects to stay back at the house to provide alibis for everyone since their vehicles are all at the house, and the surrounding neighborhood has grown in recent months, so the house is not as isolated as it used to be.

Henry and Amber agree they won’t breath a word of what is going down to anyone, and Amber promises lots of good food for when they return. Choruses of requests suddenly ring out, and Amber has to laugh at everyone while telling them to slow down and “ _can you all talk one at a time please!”_ so she can jot down the requests.

Feeding 10 shifters after a rescue means a lot of food.

“Does the Alpha know about this?” The question was from Kim Jonghyun. He’d been recruited by Kangin because he had good tracking skills and was a dark grey wolf that was small enough to be confused as a large dog.

“Jungsuk knows about our plan, yes. He’s given his permission for us to do this, however, the Elders do not know so if we get caught, he won’t acknowledge that he gave permission because it’s not approved.” Kangin says, failing at controlling his disapproval over the whole thing. He still doesn’t like how major decisions are handled by the Elders instead of the Alpha and wishes it could go back to the Alpha having the final say in things that affect the Pack.

The answer apparently satisfies Jonghyun. The group gets ready to leave. They are going to be shifting, placing clothing into a large pack that Kangin will carry, and going through the back way of the house to one of their isolated cabins in the forest not far from the house to shift back and take the van that’s already been driven there earlier in the day by Ha Rae. They’re going to save their strength and stamina for when they get to wherever it is that Yesung is being held.

It’s about an hour drive normally from Seoul to Chungcheon, so by the time they get to the site where Ha Rae thinks Yesung is, it’ll be in the middle of the night, which is better for the group to conduct such a dangerous mission.

Amber recruits Zhou Mi and Donghae to go grocery shopping with her while a couple of the other wolves go early to the cabin to prepare some minor supplies that they will be taking like water and some snack food.

It’s while Amber is driving to the grocery store, Ha Rae’s Pack credit card in her hand that Donghae tells Zhou Mi that Siwon has been taken off the Packs radar as a suspect in Yesung’s kidnapping.

“While I was at the station with everyone I got a chance to get a good sniff of Siwon when I told him I was gay.” Donghae admits.

Zhou Mi knows that he should care that Siwon had been a suspect in the kidnappings. Raising an eyebrow at Donghae, he nods. “Go on.” He says softly, showing Donghae that he’s curious.

“Siwon’s scent is nothing like what Sulli’s scent is.” Donghae says simply, reminding Zhou Mi that the younger shifter was once married to Yesung’s kidnapper. “It means that Siwon’s not her descendant, but probably one of her brother’s **offspring** , and as far as I know, her brothers were both 100% human.”

The news makes Zhou Mi feel a little better about the situation. “Hae, you don’t have to justify the Packs suspicion.” He says, patting the other shifter on the shoulder. “There’s a chance that Siwon’s not my mate. My feline hasn’t said it outright and now that I’m back at the old house, I feel like myself again.”

The relief is evident in Donghae’s eyes as he takes in the information from the feline. “I forget that you felines look at mating differently than we do.” Donghae admits.

Zhou Mi laughs, breaking the slight tension in the car. “Well there is more to life than screwing your mate into the bed every day.” He teases.

Donghae realizes that he’s missed Zhou Mi’s teasing as Amber announces they’ve arrived at the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to go a full week between updates, and while I apologize for the long wait, it's with a good reason. Last week I lost another convention friend in a horrible motorcycle accident that should have never happened. A driver was making an illegal turn at an intersection and pulled out in front of her. My husband, our convention friends, and myself spent most of last week in various states of grief, and dealing with the sudden shock of a life taken too soon. Jaci was a lively spirit, a fiery redhead with a passion for cosplay, anime, video games, haunted houses and zombies, and she is sorely missed. 
> 
> I hate leaving chapters ending on a sad note, so please let me know what you think of the story so far! I appreciate feedback and encourage it as well!
> 
> Also a big happy birthday to Park Sunyoung (Luna) and her twin sister :)


	17. Chapter 17

It takes the trio an hour and a half just to get the groceries, and the cashier is staring at them in disbelief when each of them pull up with 2 carts full of foodstuffs and tell her it’s all on one transaction.

It comes out to some astronomical amount of won that is happily placed on the Pack credit card by Amber, who’s giggling softly to herself while all their groceries are being packed into extra boxes and bags.

The cashier asks if they need help with their purchases out to the vehicle, to which Amber shakes her head. “Nope. That’s why I have these two with me.” She replies as they use the carts to haul all the packed food out to the car.

The ride back is quiet. Donghae opts to sit in the back, claiming that since Zhou Mi sat in the back on the ride into the store, he should be nice and sit in the back on the way back to Ha Rae’s house.

Some of the wolves who aren’t sleeping help the three carry the groceries in, and one of the closer neighbors wanders over and starts small talk with Amber while Donghae and Zhou Mi continue to get the groceries out of the car.

“So, you guys going to have a party or something?” The neighbor is too nosey for comfort sometimes when there are more than 3 people over at Ha Rae’s house, but they usually chalk it up to the fact that the neighbor is very protective of Ha Rae, having known her since she was a child.

 “Yeah.” Amber’s racking her mind for some sort of excuse to have a party when Ha Rae comes out after hearing that Amber’s been waylaid by the neighbor.

“Amber! There you are!” Ha Rae smiles. “We still have a ton of prep work to do before our guest of honor shows up for his birthday party.” She glances over at the neighbor. “Oh, Mrs. Park! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there!” She bows to the older woman.

The neighbor smiles softly at Ha Rae, nodding her head in acknowledgement of Ha Rae. “Oh it’s a birthday party?”

Ha Rae nods, her smile bright for the neighbor. “I promise we won’t be too loud halmeoni. The birthday guest is one of my clients who wants to keep things about his real birth date quiet from his adoring fans.” Ha Rae **says** leaning in toward the woman, as if she’s giving some special secret away.

“Oh, oh!” Mrs. Park exclaimed. “Well then, I won’t both you ladies anymore. Wish the young man a happy birthday for me! I will just settle down in the basement tonight with the cat and a good movie.”

After making their goodbyes to Mrs. Park, Amber and Ha Rae breathed a sigh of relief as the older woman waved to them from her front door and disappeared inside. “Well, there’s part of the alibi.” **Ha Rae says as they head towards the car**.

Amber nods as they grabbed the very last bags from the car. Locking it with a beep, the two women went into the house.

While Amber’s busy cooking in the kitchen, Ha Rae gets a text from Leeteuk that the ‘guest of honor’ is in his position. “I’m going to pick up the ‘birthday guest.’” Ha Rae announces to the group.

Hyukjae’s waiting patiently at a café about 15 minutes from Ha Rae’s house, where she plans on purchasing some much needed caffeine for the group.

By the time they get back to the house with the various coffees and lattes’ purchased, Amber’s gotten some snack foods ready for the group and they all become busy stuffing themselves with the delicious food that will sustain them after shifting.

It’s a precarious waiting game for the group as the sun slowly sinks down toward the horizon, getting to a point where they can safely shift and head out of the back gate without raising suspicions from any neighbors who might be out at that time of night.

**

Sometime during the night, Zhou Mi’s fallen asleep while waiting for news from the Pack members who went to save Yesung.

He doesn’t hear his phone vibrating on the table, which would be very odd, considering his supernatural hearing and all, but it’s Amber who hears it as she’s fighting to stay awake in the living room, where Zhou Mi’s phone happens to be.

It’s a number that she doesn’t recognize, nor is it saved in Zhou Mi’s contact list. Amber’s debating on answering it when the caller either hangs up, or the phone goes to voicemail. When the screen clears of the incoming call, Amber’s eyes widen as she stares at the screen. “Zhou Mi!” She shouts, lunging off the chair, wide awake.

Amber knows Henry’s a deep sleeper, so he wouldn’t hear her yelling at the shifter, but Zhou Mi should have woken upon her yell. Instead of finding Zhou Mi awake, she’s shocked to see he’s passed out cold on his bed. “Well, shit.” Amber sighs. She hates waking shifters up, the tiny scar on her left cheek a reminder of the one and only time she’d ever tried to wake Heechul up while he was napping on the couch.

Praying that Zhou Mi doesn’t lash out as he’s being woken, Amber’s just reaching out to shake him on the shoulder when his phone starts buzzing again in her hand.

“HUH!? Wha--? Amber, why are you, and oh my god is that my phone?!” Zhou Mi’s suddenly wide awake, eyes wide as he jerks upright. He swipes the phone that Amber’s holding out wordlessly and stares at the number on the screen.

“Hello?” And just like that Zhou Mi answers the phone without having to question why Amber’s in the room.

“Is this Zhou Mi from the Kwon Modeling agency?” An unfamiliar male voice is asking him.

“Yes? Who is this?” Zhou Mi asks politely.

“Oh good. We finally got a hold of you. Um. Sorry, my name is Cha Sunwoo. I’m one of the feline shifters that was asked to come to your Pack.” The voice sounds unsure, as if he didn’t know if Zhou Mi had been informed of the news.

Zhou Mi breathes a sigh of relief and the sound relaxes Amber. By the time Zhou Mi finishes talking with Sunwoo, Amber’s sacked out cold on his bed. Now that he’s wide awake from the phone call, he quietly covers Amber up with the blanket and goes into the living room. Turning on the TV, Zhou Mi’s just about ready to settle down with his phone, a hot cup of tea and a late night snack when the news come on.

“Earlier today, reports found that Choi Siwon, the CEO of Choi Enterprises and the son of the owners to the Choi Supermarkets was attacked and seriously injured today in Chungcheon…” Zhou Mi’s eyes widen at the news in shock.

He doesn’t feel a deep overwhelming concern for Siwon, but he is worried. He’d known Siwon going in to give the ransom money would only result in him being hurt, but not to this extent. ‘ _Something’s fishy about this whole thing.’_ Niqui says, sounding curious.

‘ _I think you are right.’_ Zhou Mi agrees quietly. It’s not about the fact he’s not been contacted by anyone about Siwon, though he would be surprised if he had been. Not many knew that he and Siwon were in a relationship, though Zhou Mi’s starting to wonder if it’s more of a business transaction on Siwon’s part.

Zhou Mi’s phone vibrates with a message from Jungsuk. ‘Siwon’s been infected. He’s at the Pack hospital. **Ryeowook informed me of what has happened about your mate bond. Come to the hospital.** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah dear readers! I apologize if this chapter seems a bit anti-climatic. It feels almost like a filler but I promise that things will get more interesting soon! Please let me know what you think so far! Feedback is always appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops....didn't mean to wait another entire week before updating, but I have a feeling that Fridays will be my update days from now on. I had college orientation yesterday and today (I'm in nursing school), and my classes start next Mon and knowing the workload from my previous degree (I have one nursing degree already), I won't probably be writing as much either.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy, and again, I can't stress enough, please let me know what you think in the comments!

Zhou Mi doesn’t even think as he rushes to the Pack owned and operated hospital. It’s the same hospital that BoA had been treated at when she’d become a shifter. Before Zhou Mi even realizes it, he’s at the hospital, throwing the car into park and sprinting into the lobby. **He’d been in such a hurry to get to the hospital, he hadn’t had time to inform Amber, and he knows that the human will worry about him when she wakes, so he stops a moment to fire off a text message to her phone before rushing into the lobby of the hospital.**

“This way.” BoA’s waiting for him, worry and uncertainty scenting the air, fighting for dominance with the scent of chemical cleaners.

Jungsuk’s outside a room, pacing and worried. “How is he?” Zhou Mi’s feeling panicky now. He can smell Siwon’s scent, **though Niqui’s confused on how he can automatically pick out Siwon’s scent from the plethora of scents that permeate the air.** The pull of Siwon’s scent is clouding Zhou Mi’s senses, and he has to clench his hands in to fists in order to gain some control over the sudden, overwhelming need to get to Siwon.

“He’s unconscious. He’s already shifted into his wolf form and back to human once, so we know he’s accepted his wolf.” Jungsuk explained. “Mi….you know what this means don’t you?”

Zhou Mi nods, feeling heartbroken suddenly. “Someone, or something has been interfering with my ability to see through Siwon.” He says. “Ryeowook had a suspicion that we weren’t mates, and now that he’s a wolf, it’s further proof.” Tears formed, leaving wet trails down Zhou Mi’s ashen face. “I….I wasn’t like this at Ha Rae’s house earlier. It….” He has to take a deep breath to continue going. “It feels like I’m being drawn to him through his scent, nothing else.”

Jungsuk nodded. “Ryeowook told me the same thing earlier. He’s been in to look over Siwon since the man is unconscious. It’s been easier to perform certain tests on him.”

Zhou Mi feels BoA sliding behind him, giving him a back hug. Even though he can tell now that it’s magic that is causing him to feel upset and heartbroken, BoA’s comfort helps to ease the magical ache in his chest. “What…what do you think is causing the magic to make me think Siwon was my mate?” Just saying that makes Zhou Mi’s tears fall faster.

“We don’t know yet. Ryeowook’s analyzing the test results. He said you are allowed in, but only after he’s figured out what kind of creature is at work here.” Jungsuk said as he reached out to grasp one of Zhou Mi’s shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Zhou Mi knows logically that the restriction is there so he won’t become more enthralled in whatever the magic surrounding Siwon wants him to do, but the magic is trying to force him into going into the room. “The pull is getting stronger **.” He breathes, fists clenched so tight he can feel his nails starting to break the surface of his skin.**

“I’ll go get the masking salts.” BoA says, reluctantly letting go of Zhou Mi. The feline’s trying hard not to let the magically induced feelings seep through to the Pack bonds, and the effort is starting show.

In the time it takes BoA to get to the hospital’s pharmacy to request the salts, Zhou Mi has to walk down to the other end of the hallway, the pull of Siwon’s scent is starting to become too much for him to control.

By the time the salts take effect, masking any scent that Zhou Mi could possibly identify as Siwon’s, Ryeowook is striding down the hall, a frown on his face. “Hyung.” He addresses Jungsuk. “Zhou Mi.”

“Do you have the results?” Jungsuk asks, concern lacing his voice. **He and BoA refused to leave Zhou Mi alone even with the salts calming the feline shifter down enough to have a full conversation.**

Ryeowook nods, his face taking on a serious look that makes Zhou Mi shiver. “It’s not good news hyung.”

“What is it? Succubus? Vampire?” Zhou Mi blurts out the first two supernatural beings they know exist in the human world.

“Worse, yet, oddly, better than those two options.” Ryeowook answers. “We’re dealing with the grandchild of a kitsune.”

Kitsunes were supernatural god like foxes embedded deeply within Japanese history and their Shinto religion, and could be one of two things. A blessing for those who chose to worship and nurture a kitsune, or being tricked or even cursed with bad luck for those who chose to dishonor them.

Zhou Mi knows how badly a kitsune can trick or harm humans, having witnessed one such incident as a small child in his first Clan back in China. At the time, all Merchant Clans in China taught their children about all the different supernatural beings they could possibly come in contact with, and kitsune were no exception. Some kitsune attached themselves to a worshipping samurai and ensured the warrior would have good fortunes on his travels according to the teachings, so any samurai who stopped into one of the Clan shops were immediately treated with the utmost respect, even if a kitsune didn’t appear to be attached to them.

There is no doubt in his mind that even today there are still kitsune around, but they mostly stick to living in Japan, where they can be worshiped by locals. “Wait…a kitsunes grandchild?”

Ryeowook nodded. “It’s rare, and the last supernaturally documented one was listed as living in Japan near the Inari Shrine in Kyoto. We could be dealing with a displaced grandchild who doesn’t know he or she is using their magic to influence others.”

“Min Yeon.” The pieces of the puzzle have snapped together for BoA and the knowledge rocks her into a chair. “I knew something was off about her. She seemed too….foreign.”

“It’s a possibility.” Ryeowook said, scratching behind his ear. “We managed to get a small patch of fur that Siwon must have pulled out when she attacked him…”

Ryeowook was cut off as Zhou Mi shot up. “Min Yeon attacked Siwon?! That’s not possible unless….”

“Yesung must have been forced into turning her.” Ryeowook said. “I ran a scan of her fur and it’s showing signs of both canine, and fox traits.”

“Is there any way we can get her physically here to run tests?” BoA asks, her face pale.

“Ha Rae.” Zhou Mi breathes. The group of shifters that were going to rescue Yesung. “That….thing they were doing.”

Jungsuk nodded, face already concentrating as he’s attempting to make contact with Ha Rae’s wolf side.

“I’m going to go get the herbs that will make you immune to Siwon’s magically induced sent.” Ryeowook tells Zhou Mi. “Let me know when you make contact with Ha Rae.” He adds as an afterthought, knowing that BoA will tell Jungsuk as the Pack doctor turns away to make up the concoction that will help Zhou Mi fight the magic.

Full blooded kitsune magic is almost nearly impossible to break or erase, but because they are dealing with the grandchild, it means the magic is not as strong, but could still be difficult to break. Part of the duties of being the Pack doctor means that Ryeowook has had training in how to deal with various supernatural effects and aliments that can cause problems for Pack members if they become inflicted or injured by anything other than another shifter.

**

Yesung wakes with a start, realizing that once again, he’d been drugged. He hates this feeling of helplessness, and Cloud being under the influence even more so than Yesung is worrying.

The room is quiet, and from what Yesung can pick out from the window with the bars over it, is that it’s nighttime. The fact that he’s back in the chair means he’s been moved, and it triggers the memories of the events earlier.

“Min Yeon?” Yesung hates the way his voice comes out, sounding groggy, weak and squeaky.

Silence greets him like a cold blanket. With his supernatural senses muted, Yesung feels a bit of panic creeping up his spine.

Yesung attempts to move his hands, which have been unclasped and rehooked behind the chair, allowing him only a little bit of movement to relieve the stiffness. His feet have been separated and chained to each leg of the chair.

It takes a few hours of being alone in the dark, and his body fighting off the effects of the drug still in his system before he realizes that he can hear fighting going on outside the room he’s confined in.

“Hello?” Yesung shouts, wondering if it’s his Pack or if it’s cops who are taking down the kidnappers. He starts scooting around in the chair, realizing that the chair is made of metal, and since his supernatural strength still isn’t back, all he manages to do is make enough noise to make his ears hurt from the scraping and screeching the metal does on the floor.

It’s enough noise though, that the sounds of a door being smashed by something heavy makes its way to Yesung’s ears, and he’s greeted with the sight of Kangin **barreling** through the door he remembers seeing the kidnappers using. “Kangin hyung!”

“Oh thank god.” Kangin breathes, smashing more of the door so he can get through without causing himself injury. “I found him!” He shouts outside the door before hurrying inside.

Yesung relaxes as he starts to feel the warmth of the Pack bonds that have burned through the lingering haze of the drugs in his system. He can feel Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and Ha Rae closing in on the building. “What’s going on?” Yesung asks as a flashlight clicks on in the semi-darkness of the room.

“We’re here to save you.” Kangin replies. He starts by breaking the chains that hold Yesung’s arms behind his back.

“Where is Min Yeon?” Yesung asks, rubbing his wrists where the shackles bit into his skin. He remembers being forced to turn her, remembers that his kidnappers have used some modern drugs to keep her asleep until she had shifted.

The others freeze as they hear the innocent question. Kangin concentrates on the chains on Yesung’s feet before he answers. “She’s being held by Heechul and Seungri.”

“Held? Did she….” Yesung has to take a breath, his heart squeezing impossibly tight. “Did she go loup?”

Kangin can only nod as he finishes breaking the last of the chains holding Yesung captive. His fingers burn with the contact of the metal, and he knows that Yesung probably has burns on his ankles from the small amount of silver that was imbedded into the metal.

Kangin looks up at Yesung, seeing the pain reflected in the younger man’s eyes. “Jungsuk told us to bring her in to the Pack hospital. Siwon was attacked earlier today.” He tells Yesung, helping the shifter to stand.

Yesung’s knees go weak from both the lack of circulation and the news that Zhou Mi’s mate was attacked. “What?!”

“Ryeowook thinks Min Yeon was the wolf who attacked Siwon.” Ha Rae tells Yesung as she comes in. The others stood outside the room to protect them. “We need her DNA to confirm that she was the one who infected Siwon. The problem is, since she’s loup, the only way we can get her there is to have her held down physically.”

Yesung nods, the news sobering. He’d hoped at least that Min Yeon hadn’t gone loup. He lets Kangin and Ha Rae lead him out of the room, realizing how very weak he really is. Yesung doesn’t even ask about his kidnappers as he’s guided into a vehicle and promptly passes out.


	19. Chapter 19

The week passed quicker than anyone could predict. The attack on the place where Yesung and Min Yeon had been kept for nearly a week, had been raided by the cops not long after Yesung had been rescued. Fortunately for them, Sulli had been attacked by Min Yeon, but not infected, which meant either she was another type of supernatural being that was immune to the shifter virus, or she was being magically protected. She’d been captured by the cops when they had raided the place and was now awaiting her first interrogation and court hearing.

Yesung had to make his own statement to the police about how he’d managed to break out of his bonds and tear through the door with a screwdriver he’d found hidden in the couch in the room where he’d been kept. They were lucky the cops bought his escape story, which gave a bit of a breather for the Pack.

Yesung was still in the Pack hospital when Siwon had woken up. The burns he’d sustained from the silver in the cuffs on his legs had become infected because of his body’s lack of healing ability from the drugs that he’d been subjected to while kidnapped, which had angered and upset Ryeowook because he already had enough to with keeping tabs on Siwon, making the herb concoction for Zhou Mi daily so he’s not affected by Siwon’s scent.

Min Yeon had been transported carefully to the Pack hospital, and kept in the sliver loup cage that the hospital kept on hand in case any newly turned shifter couldn’t handle themselves.

“I just can’t figure this out.” Ryeowook grumbles, shaking his head. “I can’t get close enough to Min Yeon to get a sample of her blood to determine if she’s the grandchild of a kitsune or not.”

“What about getting a sample of Sulli’s blood? I mean, is there any chance that she’s the grandchild and not the wolf?” Jinki asked. He’d been tasked by Jungsuk to help the Pack doctor.

“It would be helpful, but both BoA and Zhou Mi seem to think that Min Yeon’s the grandchild, and not Sulli. If we could get our contact in the police to let us get a sample of blood, it’d be great.” Ryeowook sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

“HYUNG!” The cry outside the research room brought them out instantly. Taemin stood outside the room, panting, holding a cell phone up. “Ryeowook hyung.” He panted. “Phone call from Japan for you.”

“Japan?!” Ryeowook grabbed the phone. “Konnichiwa?” He said into the phone.

“Ah, Ryeowook, don’t be so formal.” A familiar voice teased through the phone. “It’s Shindong!”

“Ahh Shindong hyung!” Ryeowook sighed, relaxing and slipping back into Korean. “What’s brings you to call?”

“Jungsuk hyung called me a few days ago asking if I was still in Japan, which of course I am!” Shindong’s love of being loud and boisterous never ended. It also made him an excellent career as both a comedian and a radio DJ. “Jungsuk hyung filled me in on what’s going on with the Pack and asked me to check into some things since I’m in Kyoto right now for a show.”

Ryeowook breathed in. “Oh? What did he ask you to look into?”

Shindong sobered up. It was always frightening to any member of the Pack who knew Shindong whenever the man went into serious mode. “I managed to get into the Inari shrine yesterday, and I met with the head of the Shrine.” He said. “I asked her to look into either a missing kitsune from back at the turn of the century, or possibly ask along the ghost roads for any information of a misplaced grandchild of a kitsune whose powers awoke without them knowing what kind of power they have.”

“Go on.” Ryeowook waved Taemin off, assured the poor boy would have a heart attack waiting to be dismissed. For being one of the newly matured pups in the Pack, the poor kid had a hard time realizing he didn’t need to wait on the other adults anymore like the other underage pups did.

“She called this morning.” Shindong sighed. “We have a kitsune who was sent to Korea at the turn of the century with a warrior who married some noble Korean whose husband had run off when the Japanese invaded. To make matters worse, the kitsune didn’t come back, so the head of the Shrine at the time had to mark it off as lost to the winds of time or some mumbo jumbo. The current head also ghost walked and found that the kitsune had fused with the warrior so completely that it’s magical essence was absorbed through the blood line and there is a newly awakened granddaughter who doesn’t know she’s a quarter kitsune.”

“Shit.” That was news the Doctor didn’t want to hear. “Any advice on how to break kitsune magic spells?”

“No. Apparently the only way to remove the spell is to have the caster revoke it, and if the newly awakened granddaughter is the one who cast it, she needs to have some training in order to remove it.”

Ryeowook swallowed hard before he asked the next question. “Did the head find out exactly who that granddaughter is?” He feared that if it was Min Yeon, they’d never get the spell removed from Siwon. It would mean that either Siwon would have to move out of Seoul to some other country and become a part of someone else’s pack, or Zhou Mi would have to be the one to leave.

“It’s some chick named Choi Sulli. The head couldn’t get a lead on where she is at the moment though.” Shindong sounded sad at that last part.

“Oh thank god!” Ryeowook sighed in relief. “Shindong hyung I need to treat you to dinner the next time you are in Seoul. We know where Sulli is. Can you contact the temple head and see if there is anyone who wants to come to Seoul to help train her?”

The promise of food perked up the older man. “Oh hell yes! We are going to a BBQ when I get back! Whoo!!” He cheered over the phone loudly, the sound carrying in the hallway. “The Shrine head has already assigned one of her best to head to Seoul. I send Jungsuk the information before I called you.”

“Oh you did? Thank you so much Shindong hyung!” Ryeowook felt a lot better now that at least one mystery had been solved. He sat down after hanging up the phone, then realized that Zhou Mi would need to be told, then Siwon.

Ryeowook had already heard about how Siwon had taken Zhou Mi’s transformation the day before. Luckily Siwon had regained consciousness fairly quickly once Jungsuk had talked to the younger man’s wolf whose name was Bugsy.

Bugsy, as it turned out, was very polite and explained that Siwon had initially thought the whole thing was a dream. The very real transformation of Zhou Mi into a cheetah had scared Siwon because at that moment he knew that Bugsy was real, and that he was a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the weekly update is a bit late tonight. The hubby and I are down in Kansas City for a cousin's wedding this weekend and the drive takes about 4 hours plus we had dinner after we'd gotten to our hotel and checked in. So far it doesn't look like this story is ending anytime soon, but surprisingly I've already gotten started on the 3rd installment! And OMFG Mamacita is out (both the MV AND the album)!!! Love love love the MV and song for Mamacita. So far I don't have any other favorite tracks, but I'm sure by the end of the weekend I'll have them picked out. Also happy Labor Day weekend for those State side! Please be dolls and let me know how you are liking the story so far!! I also accept constructive criticism as any good author should!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at the point where I'm all caught up on updating chapters as I got stuck somewhere in the middle of Chapter 19, and then inspiration struck again just as I was starting college classes, so if it seems a bit choppy or boring, I'm sorry.
> 
> With that being said, my update schedule is going to be kinda random from now on since I'm back in college, and you know when you have that one teacher that just annoys everyone in the class with tons of group projects? Yeah....I got one this semester....and literally like we had a group project assigned to us in class today that's due tomorrow. :( I have a feeling that she's going to do it again to us in the near future, which sucks. 
> 
> Also....because my brain hates me sometimes, I'm also working on a story that's loosely based off the drama version of Mamacita that SJ released after the main MV got over 6 mil views and it's looking to either be a short 3 or 4 chaptered fic or a longer one (not sure yet since I'm still working on it). I won't post it probably until this story is finished though. Anyway, enough from me! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Siwon was allowed to sit up in his hospital bed the next day. Ryeowook had told him it was a precaution for all newly shifted beings to be confined to a bed in case they couldn’t control their transformations right away.

Zhou Mi stood at Ryeowook’s office door. Niqui had calmed down again once they were out of the range of Siwon’s magically induced scent. “Hey, come on in.” Ryeowook said behind him, reaching around the taller man to open the office door, his other arm filled with books.

“So, what is it that you wanted to see me about?” Zhou Mi asked.

“I don’t know how much Jungsuk told you.” Ryeowook started. “But we are having a guest from Japan’s Inari Shrine in Kyoto in a few hours.”

Zhou Mi’s eyes grew wide. “One of the Inari Shrine maidens?” He asked, sounding like he couldn’t believe the news.

“Yes. The head of the Shrine sent out one of her best assistants to help remove the magic from Siwon so you two can lead as normal lives as possible again.” Ryeowook placed the books down on his desk, which was already overflowing with research materials and other manuals. He placed a warm hand on Zhou Mi’s shoulder. “I know Cha Sunwoo and two other felines from their Pack are coming in tomorrow, so we’re hoping that we can get Sulli awakened enough that she can remove the spell before you, Yujin and Seungri start learning more about feline mating.”

Zhou Mi smiled. “You don’t have to be sensitive with me, Ryeowook. Siwon and I talked things out this morning after his first exercise in controlled shifting.”

Ryeowook smiled sadly at him. “I still feel bad that you two aren’t mates.”

Zhou Mi shrugged. “It’s ok. I honestly never expected to ever find my mate.” He admitted. “Back during the Joseon era, I had a crush on the Clan doctor, Daesung, but he never acknowledged me as more than a Clan member.”

“He was the first casualty from the evil fairy right?” Ryeowook asked. He has heard the story about the members who came from an earlier time.

Zhou Mi nodded. “Yeah. He was a good Clan Doctor. You two would have probably gotten along well.” He said. “I really want Yujin and Seungri to find their mates and be happy though.” He said, his happy façade slipping a little. “I feel bad that they have had to take care of me the first month that I was enthralled with Siwon and hadn’t done anything.” He sighed. “I’m glad now that felines tend to take mating slow. I honestly don’t know what would have happened had we mated and bonded already before Siwon had been bitten.”

Ryeowook nodded. “I can understand that.” He replied, frowning. “It would have been a unique situation for sure, a feline and wolf being mated.”

A beeping noise interrupted them. “Yes?” Ryeowook answered the phone. It was rare that his office phone rang, so it meant that one of their fellow Pack members had used the Pack bonds to find his location.

“Yesung would like to see you.” The voice of Ryeowook’s secretary, chirped through the phone.

“Ok.” Ryeowook sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“How is Yesung doing?” Zhou Mi hasn’t seen the other shifter since he’d been brought into the hospital.

“Better.” Ryeowook said. “But at the same time, I think he’s worried about our loup wolf.”

Zhou Mi frowned. He’d heard about Yesung being forced to change Min Yeon against his own will, and how she’d been kept asleep with a drug until she’d shifted fully into wolf form the first time. “Why would he…” Zhou Mi trailed off, eyebrows furrowed.

“She’s not his mate.” Ryeowook assured him. “Yesung sort of feels responsible for both Min Yeon being loup and for her attacking Siwon.”

The police report had come back with Sulli’s confession that morning. Her whole motive for attacking Min Yeon in the first place had been because of Siwon’s buyout of the company she was a silent partner in. What the police report didn’t show was how the woman knew about the existence of the Pack, their supernatural identities and how close Yesung had gotten to Min Yeon in the past month that Zhou Mi and Siwon had been dating.

The cops still haven’t found her accomplice, the person who was listed in the report as being the owner of the business that had been bought out. Zhou Mi’s hunch was that the accomplice was the one who’d told her about the Pack’s secrets, and about Yesung.

The knock on the door startled Zhou Mi out of his thoughts. Truth be told, he was curious to see what a loup wolf looked like, but he knew that Ryeowook probably wouldn’t let him see Min Yeon, let alone allowing Yesung to see her either.

“Come in.” Ryeowook said, not bothering to raise his voice. Supernatural hearing did have its advantages.

Yesung’s somber face startled Zhou Mi. Used to the older man’s smile and cheerful attitude, Zhou Mi realizes that he’s never really seen the somber side of the other shifter. “Oh, hi hyung.” Yesung noticed Zhou Mi’s presence, bowing to him.

Zhou Mi nodded to Yesung’s greeting. “I should probably take my leave if you two have important things to talk about.” He said to Ryeowook.

“Oh, no, Zhou Mi, it involves you, will you please stay?” Yesung looks at Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi raised an eyebrow. It was rare that Yesung involved others in his business, especially if it was a private health matter. “What is it?” Ryeowook asked, settling down in his office chair.

Yesung cleared his throat. “I’ve come to a decision.” He told the Doctor, while nervously playing with his hands. It was a habit born out of necessity when he made hanboks and needed to keep working while he was talking to either another merchant, a Pack member or a slave. Now it was more a nervous habit, something Yesung had mentioned before about needing to keep his hands occupied when he needed to have a level head for major decisions or important conversations.

“About what?” Ryeowook asked, his voice betraying his curiosity.

“I think that it would be in the best interest of the Pack, well, really the world’s shifters, if we did research on the loup wolf.” Yesung said, taking a deep breath after his sentence.

The scents in the room from Ryeowook changed drastically. “You realize that this is a big decision Yesung?” He asked, clasping his hands in a triangle pose.

Yesung nodded. “I do. I also decided that I will help Zhou Mi with Siwon’s training if that is ok with him?” Yesung looked over at the older shifter.

Zhou Mi realizes that it’s a big step that Yesung is taking in asking for acceptance from him for helping with Siwon’s training into both the Pack, and his new role as a shifter. It also tells Zhou Mi that Yesung feels partially responsible for Siwon being attacked by the loup wolf he’d created.

“I would more than welcome your help with Siwon.” Zhou Mi smiled at the younger shifter. “There are things I can’t teach him because of the differences between our animals.”

Yesung visibly relaxed with Zhou Mi’s acceptance as if he’d been hinging everything on that one answer. “Thank you.” He said, smiling up at Zhou Mi.

Ryeowook sighed. “Well with that out of the way, I will take you down to see her one last time before she’s sent over to the research facilities where they can better care for her.” He told Yesung. “Zhou Mi, you are more than welcome to come along if you so wish.”

Yesung shook his head. “It’s ok Ryeowook. I’ve made my piece with what happened last week. The therapist you sent me to see has been a big help in lot of ways.” He admitted.

Ryeowook smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said, smiling warmly at the other shifter. “A lot of us have been worried about you since you came back.”

Zhou Mi nodded. “Even poor little Taemin at the coffee shop has been worried about you.” He said, smiling at the shifter.

Yesung snorted, the reminder of the overly enthusiastic shifter putting a smile on his face.

Zhou Mi excused himself a few minutes later from Ryeowook’s office. He was housing the feline shifters from the Southern California Pack, and so he was going to meet up with Yujin and Seungri to go shopping for some items that they felt would be welcoming to the foreign shifters.

**

Siwon sighs for what seems like the billionth time just that morning. He’s been stuck in the hospital since his attack and he’s getting restless. He’s sure he’s pretty much back to full health, though with this new shifter thing he’s a part of, he feels like he’s stronger and healthier than ever before.

He’s not even sure he believes what the petite Doctor Ryeowook, Zhou Mi and Jungsuk are telling him, though the warm bundle of another conscious being inside his head reminds him that he’s not comatose, or dreaming and that the existence of werewolves and werecats is real.

Siwon’s already been sworn to secrecy by Jungsuk and BoA, the later explaining the circumstances around the accident that had claimed her dancing career.

A knock on the door throws Siwon out of his thoughts. “Come in.” He mutters, knowing that pretty much everyone in this hospital is a shifter or supernatural of some sort and so yelling or speaking loudly is frowned up.

A timid face pokes into the room, smiling sheepishly at him. Siwon remembers him as the manager of the coffee shop that he and Min Yeon always frequented once he started seeing Zhou Mi. “Can I help you?” Siwon asks, frowning.

“Um, I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Yesung.” The man said, sliding into the room gracefully. Siwon’s noticed a difference in the movements of some of the shifters compared to others. “I’m here to help you more with your shifter abilities.”

Siwon’s distinctly aware that Yesung’s a canine shifter, but how he knows that, he’s not sure. “I thought Zhou Mi was helping me?” He asked, trailing off as he realizes that Zhou Mi’s a feline shifter, and Siwon is just like this young man who’s semi-nervously standing near the door.

It’s with an uneasy jolt of barely concealed surprise that Siwon realizes he’s stronger than Yesung, and that’s why the older shifter hasn’t come any closer to his bed, and Siwon has to blink rapidly before he realizes that Yesung is speaking. “…come closer?”

Siwon can only assume that Yesung has already figured out Siwon’s stronger than he is, and is asking permission as a lesser wolf to come close. Siwon nods, brows furrowed in thought. Even though Zhou Mi’s been patient with him on the dynamics of Pack hierarchy, Siwon thinks this whole animal dominance thing is wonky.

“So, what things has Zhou Mi gone over with you?” Yesung asks, settling down in the chair opposite of the chair that Zhou Mi pretty much has claimed.

Siwon mentally appreciates the fact that Yesung’s making the effort not to blatantly point out that Zhou Mi’s not his, _mate_ , the term unfamiliar in Siwon’s mind as he opens his mouth and starts telling Yesung the main points of what Zhou Mi has been teaching him of the Pack dynamics and how the world Siwon’s always known is about to change once he steps out of the hospital.

The worst part is, Siwon knows that not only are his parents freaking out about his attack, but so are his employees. And to top off all of the shit that he’s endured this past week, he’s going to be forced to accept a new assistant who’s been a wolf her entire life, which Siwon realizes will not only be excruciatingly difficult for him, but also for the young female wolf who’s going to have to be dealing with Siwon as if he’s a newly born pup.

The lessons with Yesung are easier for Siwon to handle, though he realizes later on after Yesung’s gone for the day that it’s only because it’s not Zhou Mi that Siwon can actually relax, and really understand the information that Yesung provides.

Siwon knows deep down inside of him, in that spot that his wolf, the concept of another entity sharing his body and mind still as foreign to Siwon as the word _mate_ , likes to bask and frolic in, that the fact that he and Zhou Mi are _not mates_ hurts.

Siwon’s never been one to sugar coat things, and his wolf reflects that well, but the realization earlier in the week after he’d recovered from the initial shock of ‘ _holy shit werewolves are real’_ , that Zhou Mi’s heart had been broken the moment he’d learned Siwon had become a wolf still made his own heart ache.

Siwon’s not sure, but sort of on the fence sure that he’d been emotionally compromised. It’s not surprising since he and Zhou Mi had pretty much dated for a full month before they’d even made out, and sure, Siwon’s had some pretty graphic, steamy dreams that resulted in the wall of his shower becoming his preferred spot to release some tension from said dreams, but he never in his wildest dreams thought he’d become emotionally invested in someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a final note from me tonight. I'm already preparing for the 3rd installment of the series. If there is a particular member you want to see featured as the main character from the fandoms listed, post it in the comments! I'd love to see who readers want next!


	21. Chapter 21

Yujin sighed, catching the silhouette of Zhou Mi out of the corner of her eyes as Seungri’s tossing some sort of toiletry over to the older shifter to place in their already half-filled cart. The new feline shifters from the Southern California Pack will be pampered with how much they are spending in just household items.

Yujin knows that Zhou Mi’s trying hard to be strong and put up a good face, but deep down inside, a part of him is still hurting. The rest of the Pack’s been told already about Siwon being changed, and how he’s now a wolf, but the rest of the Pack doesn’t know that Zhou Mi’s been magically afflicted because of the grandchild of a kitsune.

Yujin still wants to rip Sulli’s eyes out with her claws at the thought of her beloved former Clan Alpha being tricked and magically induced into the mere _idea_ that Siwon was his mate.

“Do we want to get food or wait until they are here and find out what they like before food shopping?” Seungri asks, looking more at Yujin than Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi’s not as attentive and alert as he’s trying to portray, though he does perk up at Seungri’s mention of the other Pack. “We should be polite and wait for them to arrive in the morning.” He says, looking over at Yujin for confirmation.

The female nods silently, eyes ghosting over Seungri as he sighs. They all are tense, knowing, yet slightly fearful of the 3 unknown feline shifters who are coming over to help teach them about how felines mate. It’s still a weird concept to Yujin, knowing that there has been other shifters out there and that they’ve migrated enough to cover the majority of the Packs that are spread out across the world.

The checkout process takes some time since they have a lot of items that Yujin’s pretty sure are really meant for Seungri to use instead of the new shifters. The only worry Yujin has is the exchange that will happen after the 3 impart their knowledge.

Seungri tries to engage Zhou Mi into a conversation about the latest kpop group to debut, some group named Red Velvet, but Yujin tunes them out as Zhou Mi tries to keep Seungri from turning up the music louder than what their sensitive ears can handle. “I don’t want hearing loss this early in my life.” Zhou Mi whines uncharacteristically when he slaps Seungri’s hands off the volume button for the millionth time.

Yujin will be glad when this whole business with Zhou Mi and Siwon is done because Zhou Mi becomes quiet again when they reach the house that he’s been living in for a month. The Pack’s decided that the house is going to become the guest house for any shifters who want to spend time in Seoul either on business, pleasure or Pack business, but for now Zhou Mi’s been asked to house the 3 shifters.

Jungsuk standing outside of the house with a short male who’s wearing what looks like old temple clothing when they arrive at the house. “I hate to do this, but I need to borrow Zhou Mi for a few hours.” Jungsuk explains to the other two. “You’ll have to prepare for the guests without him for now.”

Yujin’s probably one of the few from the old times who appreciates that their Alpha tends to explain things to his subordinates instead of barking out orders and expecting them to be followed no matter what. Nodding, she steers Seungri toward the house, who’s loaded with their shopping items. “Take your time.” She calls out, bowing to Jungsuk and the unknown male. “We got this.”

“Have fun.” Zhou Mi’s voice has perked up a bit.

Yujin sighs again as she unlocks the door, the keys had been pressed into her hands the moment they’d stepped out of the car and she and Seungri prepare the guest rooms for their impending guests while Zhou Mi is still standing outside with Jungsuk and the other male.

**

“Zhou Mi, this is the Inari’s Shrine’s second in charge, Lee Sungmin. He’s here to help Sulli break the spell that has you and Siwon entangled.” Jungsuk explains to Zhou Mi after Yujin and Seungri go into the house.

They’ve chosen not to explain things other than the fact that Zhou Mi’s being magically influenced by someone related to Siwon whose a grandchild of a kitsune, which makes this whole process a lot easier for Zhou Mi to go through. “Hello.” Zhou Mi greets the other man, noticing that Sungmin is surprisingly more feminine looking up close than far away, but it still doesn’t detract from the fact the man is there to help.

Sungmin smiles at him, the gesture both unnerving and calming at the same time as he bows back in greeting. “I can see that the magic around you is very much from a newly awakened offspring of a kitsune.” He replied, his voice carrying a slight accent.

Zhou Mi’s impressed with how well the man speaks Korean, though he finds out later on that Sungmin is originally from Seoul and had moved to Kyoto before high school due to his spiritual nature and being sought out by the head of the Shrine.

“So our first plan of action is to go to see Sulli.” Sungmin says as they pile into Jungsuk’s car. Zhou Mi’s chosen to sit in the back to allow Sungmin the front as a sign of respect. “I want to test how awakened her kitsune powers are, and see if we can also get more information out of her on this mysterious accomplice. I have a feeling he or she is the one who caused Sulli to awaken, but I won’t know for sure until I have a name so I can ghost walk later and get more information.”

“Ghost walk?” Zhou Mi has never heard the term before. Shifters tended to shy away from magic back in the Joseon era and now days isn’t any different.

“It means to walk amongst the ghosts, sort of like what a medium does, only I will go to the ghost plane and speak with them instead of them coming to the living plane to speak with me.” Sungmin explains as Jungsuk drives through the never ending traffic that seems to plague the majority of Seoul’s main street in and out of the main city.

“Oh.” Zhou Mi files the information away. He’s sort of curious about this whole ghost walking thing, but its more along the lines of wanting to be friendly with their international guest. He knows how important Sungmin is, Zhou Mi was forewarned that there would be a guest from the Shrine to help with the magic problem, and so he wants to keep this avenue open for future issues. It never hurts to have allies in not so well known places.

The jail is more accepting of what they are going to do, and Zhou Mi’s not even sure how the Pack managed to get strings pulled so they have a private questioning room for Sulli to be in, waiting for Sungmin to walk in and speak with her while Zhou Mi and Jungsuk sit in the observational room behind the fake mirror so that Sulli won’t freak out. The last think Zhou Mi wants is to have Sulli unknowingly casting more spells on him or on Jungsuk.

Sungmin has already assured them both that he’s immune to kitsune magic because of his spiritual training, and some very ancient charms that had been passed down to him by the previous second of the Shrine, but when Sulli is brought into the room by a couple of female officers, both shifters collectively hold their breath until Sungmin’s left alone with the kitsune grandchild.

“Who are you?” Sulli’s looking at Sungmin suspiciously.

Sungmin’s attire is appropriate for the Shrine, a white top with long sleeves, and a pair of red pants that aren’t really in style at the moment, but it’s not the attire that has Sulli looking at him funny, it’s the fact that Sungmin has startling white blonde hair with a spackling of black throughout his bangs and sides. “I am a representative of the Inari Shrine in Kyoto, Japan.” Sungmin states, leaning forward and placing his hands flat on the table, fingers pointing straight at Sulli.

“What does a Shrine attendant want with me?” Sulli asks, frowning. She glances around again, apparently agitated by the lack of police in the room. “Why are you in here alone? They usually have 2 or 3 cops with the detective to get information out of me.”

Sungmin twitched slightly, the moment so small that Zhou Mi’s not sure he saw it. “You have a very unique background, Choi Jinri.” Sungmin states, ignoring the questions she’s fired at him. “You were named after your grandmother who was married off to some Japanese warrior turned official during the Japanese takeover of the country in the early 20th century.” He recited as if he was reading it from a book. “Your grandfather always seemed to be a bit rough on the edges and was luckier than most of his time when they’d overthrown the monarchy and forced the King at the time to abdicate his throne to the Emperor of Japan.”

Sulli’s eyes grew bigger the more Sungmin revealed of her past. It seemed to go on forever until suddenly Sungmin stopped just as abruptly as he’d started. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward towards the woman. “So, how shocked would you be to know that you are the grandchild infused with essence from a kitsune that fused with your grandfather before your mother was were conceived?”

Sulli’s jaw dropped open, her face flushing as she attempted to process the information. Sungmin sat back, a satisfied smirk on his face, breaking the image of a cold and impersonal Shrine assistant. “Kitsune really do exist?” She whispered suddenly.

Sungmin snorted. “You are really asking that question after knowing that werewolves exist?” He scoffed.

Zhou Mi suddenly felt extremely happy that they’d managed to convince the cops that they weren’t going to be fishing for information that would compromise the investigation, and that the cops had agreed to not let the interview be recorded.

Zhou Mi’s tuning out some of the conversation, instead going over with Niqui about what he thinks the feline shifters will want to start talking about tomorrow after they arrive and almost misses the tingling that starts from the tips of his toes to the base of his neck.

Jungsuk’s staring at him. “What do you feel?” He asked, eyes scanning Zhou Mi’s for any sign of discomfort.

“I feel something tingling all over my body.” Zhou Mi doesn’t understand why his voice comes out in a whisper, but the lack of volume is concerning to both of them. “What happened?”

“Sungmin started making her aware of her powers.” Jungsuk replies. “I am assuming that he’s trying to get her to undo the mate spell she’s accidentally put on you.”

Sungmin had explained earlier on the way to the station about how kitsune spells worked, stating that Sulli must have unconsciously wanted to ensnare Siwon into a relationship with herself, and instead of the spell being cast on herself, it had been cast on Siwon and Zhou Mi had become ensnared in the spell instead.

It makes for an awkward transition as Sulli’s brought into full awareness of her newfound powers in the supernatural world and the tingling all over Zhou Mi’s body doesn’t increase or decrease for about 10 minutes. It’s the worst 10 minutes of his life, Zhou Mi thinks later on after Sulli’s promised not to target Siwon or Zhou Mi.

By the time they are done with Sulli awakening, their time with her is almost up, and Sungmin still has to get the information about the person who told her werewolves exist. He’s about to ask her about it when Sulli straightens suddenly, fear overtaking her soft features. “I don’t know if this is because of my new powers.” She states, and everyone can hear the fear in her voice. “But the guy who told me about the wolves, he’s…he’s doing something terrible.”

Zhou Mi’s still recovering from the removal of the spell, and so his mind hasn’t registered the dull ache of pain and anger coming from the Pack bonds, but suddenly Jungsuk’s stiffer than a board, his hands going to his cell phone, even though communicating through the Pack bonds is faster.

“Who is he? Do you feel safe giving me a name?” Sungmin asks, calm and collected.

“Kim Kibum.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue ominous music*
> 
> So the former evil Pack leader from back in the Joseon days, the one who'd forced Kyuhyun to become a Pack Alpha, is named!
> 
> I really do hope you, my lovely readers, are enjoying this story, and I would love some feedback!


End file.
